The Assassins of the Seven Kingdoms
by fox sage123
Summary: The Kings and Lords of the Seven Kingdoms cannot maintain order alone. They receive assistance from warriors of the shadows,The Assassin Brotherhood, its been that way since the beginning of time so when the threat of Viserys Targaryen planning to invade with forty thousand men arises the Grand Masters are forced to send in Naruto Uzumaki to assess the situation.
1. Chapter 1

**I've spent the last week watching Game of Thrones (Currently in Season Three) and I got the idea of this story. It's a little different because it's not set in modern times like my other stories but I think I can manage. Also I've received multiple requests for story ideas and I have a few on my profile, if you really wanna see those stories just let me know. This story is a** **Naruto x Game of Thrones x Assassins Creed crossover.**

 **This is so the Structure of the Assassins is not confusing. The Ranks go from top to bottom with a few things thrown in.**

 **Grand Masters: Tsunade Senju, Gaara,** **Ōnoki, A, Mei Terumī. (The Five Kage) They are addressed by Grand Master, Master if they have an apprentice, or they're normal name if they are close with each other or amongst their fellow Grand Masters. In formal meetings it is proper to address them as Grand Master. There are only five spots for Grand Masters and they choose who they wish to be their successor. If one should die before a successor is chosen the remaining Grand Masters vote on a new Grand Master.**

 **Below the though it is not an official rank are the Sannin which of course compose of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The proper way to address a member of the Sannin is Lord or Lady. Only three Sannin have ever existed and they were awarded they're title by the Mad King when they saved his life from a rouge dragon.**

 **After that is Master Assassins. Master Assassins are formally addressed as Master. Master Assassins take the most challenging and demanding missions of the Brotherhood. They undergo advance and grueling training where they are pushed to their limits and beyond. (I'm molding a majority of their training after NAVY SEALS) Master Assassins are also the only rank that is allowed to accept and initiate one into the ranks of the Brotherhood. A Grand Master could recommend someone but a Master can turn them away**

 **Then there are Mentors. Mentors are properly addressed as Mentor. They have experience and skill. They are in charge of training recruits and assassins as well as assigning missions. There are few Mentors who have achieved the rank of Master Assassin.**

 **Below them is Assassins. Basically the soldiers of the brotherhood they carry out simple or somewhat advanced missions. There is no proper way to address an Assassin. Once one reaches the rank of Assassin they are allowed to wear the Brotherhoods symbol.**

 **Below is Recruit. The lowest rank of the brotherhood. There are many phases of the recruit rank but a recruits main job is to train whether that be with a single instructor or at a training outpost. Only advance recruits about to ascend to the rank of assassin are allowed to accept missions and they are normally accompanied by a capable Assassin.**

 **Chapter One**

In a dark room stood seven people. Five stood in front of a table that held a map with several markings on it while two kneeled before them.

"Rise, there is no need to kneel before us. Give us your reports."

The two rose and the first one spoke.

"I have news from Kings Landing Grand Masters. Jon Arryn Hand to the King has passed on, Descansa en la paz."

The words were repeated amongst all present before the man continued.

"King Robert and his family are preparing to set off for Winterfell where the King plans to offer the job to Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

A heavy fist hit the table.

"Why should we care about who will become the next Hand!"

The young man gulped as he looked at a man who was feared for his strength just as much as his ability to sneak up on you.

"I apologize Grand Master A. The reason why I am bringing this to your attention is because the Masters in Kings Landing have suspected foul play in the Hands death. They request a small squad be sent to investigate and act if it is deemed to be Templar interference."

Grand Master A grunted before turning to his fellow Grand Masters.

"It wouldn't be the first time they've tried something like this. They've had their claws in Kings Landing since Robert Baratheon was named king. I say we send as many squads as we can to purge the city of those scum!"

"Calm yourself A. Remember our words."

A huffed. "Then what are we supposed to do! Let them take the city!"

Grand Master Gaara placed his hand on A's shoulder hoping to calm him.

We watch and wait from the shadows and intervene when necessary."

Gaara turned to the young man before him.

"Head to Mentor Iruka and he'll assign a team. Then you will rest before heading back to Kings Landing with the team. You are dismissed."

The young man nodded before taking his leave and the second one spoke.

"Grand Masters I bring news from Lord Jiraiya."

The blonde haired Grand Master perked up upon hearing the name.

"What did the old toad have to say."

The young man looked grim as he spoke.

"He has discovered that one of the final two remaining Targaryen children is preparing to invade the seven kingdoms."

A turned to Gaara and scowled.

"What do you have to say this time?"

Gaara remained silent and it was Grand Master Ōnoki who spoke.

"The Targaryen's are a family who all should have burned when we found out that the Free Lands were allowing them to live!"

The dwarf assassin slammed his small yet powerful fist against the table.

"I say I lead a unit to the Free Lands and make sure Robert Baratheon's work is finished."

Ōnoki went to give the young man an order but the tall female red head next to him stopped him.

"How about we let the young man finish his report before we make any decisions."

Ōnoki grumbled before motioning for him to continue.

"Thank you Grand Master Mei. Lord Jiraiya says Viserys Targaryen has traded his sister Daenerys Targaryen to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki in exchange for forty thousand Dothraki soldiers."

All of the Grand Masters eyes widened. The Dothraki were feared warriors, so feared that even the Mad King never attempted a move against them.

"This may be true but the Dothraki will never cross the narrow sea."

Everyone turned to Gaara who remained calm.

"But what if they do! The Seven Kingdoms are too divided to fend off an attack of that magnitude!"

Ōnoki nodded his head in agreement.

"A is right I say me and him go show the Targaryen's that our mercy has hit the end of the river."

A nodded as he reached for his robe but stopped when a fist hit the table splitting it right down the middle.

"Enough! Boy what did Jiraiya have to say on the matter?"

"Grand Master Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya requested Master Apprentice Naruto Uzumaki to meet him in the city of Qarth before heading to infiltrate and observe the situation to deem if it is a serious threat or not."

Tsunade shook her head.

"No. Absolutely not. Naruto is nearing the end of his teachings to rise to the ranks of Master Assassin. I will not put that on hold for a possible suicide mission. Do you know what the Dothraki will do if they discover he is a spy?"

"Is it his training or that you are afraid that he'll end up like his no good father."

Mei managed to hold back Tsunade before she could kill the dwarf assassin.

"You better watch your tongue Ōnoki before I cut it out."

"As much as it pains me to say Ōnoki is right Lady Tsunade. Naruto Uzumaki is the best that our brotherhood has besides us that stand at this table...or what's left of it."

Tsunade turned her head at Gaara's words.

"I vote we assign Naruto Uzumaki to the mission, all in favor say I."

A chorus of I's from everyone but Tsunade rang out.

"It is decided. Temari! Kankuro! Go find Naruto. I believe he's training with Master Guy."

Two hooded figures emerged from the shadows and walked out of the room as Gaara turned to the young man.

"Rest for tonight. You and Naruto will leave at sunrise, you are dismissed."

 **And Done!**

 **Let me know what you guys think. Should I turn this into a full story.**

 **As always read, follow favorite and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after I dropped the first chapter I received a review saying I wouldn't get many followers for using characters from Naruto. Well after one chapter I got 114 followers and counting. But if any of you guys feel the same let me know and I'll try to cut it back a little but there are some who are essential to the story. If you guys have anything to say hit me up with reviews those make me want to continue writing I love hearing what you guys have to say, positive or negative.**

 **Now allow me to clear up a few things before they are asked. First the Brotherhood reside in The Hidden City. This story will not particularly follow canon, in that sense I mean I will follow the storyline but make adjustments so it doesn't seem like I'm just rewriting the show. And a few ages I think are necessary to know for now.**

 **Naruto - 19**

 **Daenerys - 17**

 **Tara - 25**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Chapter Two**

The Grand Masters stood at their table as the door opened and a hooded figure walked into the room and made the long walk to the heads of the Brotherhood. When he got there he bowed his head.

"You called for me?"

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yes Naruto. Lord Jiraiya has personally requested you for a mission."

Naruto Uzumaki lifted his head. Naruto Uzumaki stood just over six feet tall with spiky golden hair and bright blue eyes. His face was deprived of any baby fat and he had three whiskered birthmarks on both cheeks.

His outfit consisted of a black long sleeved shirt and matching pants and black boots on his feet. Bracers covered his forearms, complete with fingerless gloves. On his shins he had a pair of hardened leather greaves.

Over this was his Assassin robe, which was more of a coat he designed as a custom haori. Naruto's haori was a charcoal color and had a peaked Assassin hood rather than a high collar. The front the haori had dark dull orange stripes running down the edges from his lapels to near the bottom, where the orange border tapering towards the vertical edge of the coat. There were also two thin orange lines running from the lapels over his shoulders and down his back over his shoulder blades and further down to a split in the back of the haori, which allowed for easier movement. The two orange lines met at the top of the split, before running along the edges down to the bottom edge of the haori. The two short sleeves of the haori each had an orange cuff at the end of the sleeve as well. Over this coat around his waist, he wore a orange sash, over which he had his supply belt with a belt buckle shaped like the Assassin emblem. He also had a second leather belt running diagonally over his right shoulder, down to his left hip, and back up again over his back. Attached to the second belt was a sword. Lastly, he had a hardened leather pauldron attached to the left shoulder of his haori.

"Naruto you have shown exponential progression in your master training but it is time we put a hold on that for you to complete this mission."

"Come on Granny I just got a few more things I need to complete."

Ōnoki snorted. "You will speak to Lady Tsunade and all Grand Masters with respect boy."

Naruto stiffened and looked at Tsunade who gave him a stern look.

"My apologies Grand Master Ōnoki. You as well Grand Master Tsunade."

Ōnoki folded his arms and looked away while Gaara spoke.

"Naruto this mission could quite possibly be the hardest one you'll ever have. It requires you to perform all aspects of the Creed perfectly. One mistake could lead to certain death."

Naruto nodded. "Both my mother and father served the Brotherhood to their full extent and I plan on doing the same and better."

A laughed. "I love the confidence boy but you've got a lot to live up too. Your father was a great assassin. The Yellow Flash, they called him that because that's the last thing you saw before you died."

"You humble me and my fathers legacy with your words Grand Master A. May I know the details of this mission so I can prepare accordingly?"

A looked at Mei who tossed Naruto a scroll.

"Apparently the heir to the Targaryen legacy Viserys has sold his sister to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki in exchange for forty thousand Dothraki soldiers."

"Forty thousand. That'd be a real problem if the Dothraki actually crossed the Narrow Sea."

Mei nodded.

"That's why we are sending you. To observe and report. You will leave for Qarth tomorrow. Then you'll cross the Red Waste to infiltrate the Dothraki Sea and begin your work."

"Woah with all due respect Grand Masters but the Red Waste is quite possibly the most brutal terrain on the planet. Even the Dothraki fear crossing it so much that they refuse to attack Qarth in fear of the Waste."

Ōnoki nodded. "Yes and you've completed your intense weather conditions training. Your not afraid are you?"

"No I'm not, it just wouldn't be a smart move."

Naruto motioned to the map on the new table in front of the Grand Masters and Tsunade nodded.

"Instead of sailing to the other side of the continent I go to Pentos. It is the same free city that currently houses the Targaryen's and it'll be easier for me to infiltrate from there then risking everything on the Red Waste."

All the Grand Masters studied the map and agreed.

"Naruto we The Grand Masters we now task you with the mission of infiltrating Khal Drogo's khalasar and decided if the Targaryen's should be allowed to live. Do you accept this mission Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded and Mei smirked.

"Good try to make it back in one piece handsome."

Naruto laughed and bowed before dismissing himself from the room. He left the temple of the Grand Masters and ran straight to his home.

When he reached his home he found a young lady exiting.

"Leaving already Tara?"

The young lady bowed her head to the assassin.

"Yes my lord, if that is okay with you."

Tara was born on the island of Naath in the Summer Sea, off the coast of the continent of Sothoryos. She was enslaved at a young age and taken to Slaver's Bay in Essos, where she was training to work as an interpreter for her slaver master before Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, killed her master and brought her back to The Hidden City. Despite being free Tara pledged to serve Minato and since she wouldn't leave Minato paid her a wage and gave her a home.

"That's fine by me. I leave for a mission tomorrow don't know how long I'll be gone."

Tara smiled. "I'll gladly look after her in your absence."

Naruto smiled and reached into his pocket and produced a pouch full of gold. He placed the pouch in the girls hands not noticing her blush.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for my family...any change?"

Tara solemnly shook her and Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Tara. I really mean that."

Tara blushed even more and looked down at her hands.

"I made you a pot of ramen. Figured you'd be hungry after training."

Naruto surprised Tara with a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tara smiled and hugged him back. When the two separated Naruto waved goodbye and entered his home.

The young assassin removed his coat and placed it on chair. He then took his sword off his hip and slid his bracers off his wrist. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed before walking through his house and stopped at a door.

The room was simple. A nightstand, a chair, a desk and a bed. On this bed was a woman with waist length red hair. Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother.

Kushina suffered an accident on the day of Naruto's birth, an accident that no one wanted to give the details of, and had been in a coma ever since.

Many told him he should give up on her and allow her to die but Naruto, Tara and Grand Master Tsunade personally saw to it that she was kept alive and, somewhat well. Kushina was a strong warrior and Master Assassin, she didn't deserve to die in a bed.

Naruto took a seat next to his mothers bed and stared at her. All his life he stared at her. He was one of the most deadliest men on the planet but could do nothing but stare at his comatose mother.

"I received another mission today. Hand picked by Lord Jiraiya...I leave tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be coming back. Mom...I don't know when I'll see you again. I need you to wake up...please."

Tears steamed down his face as he looked upon his mothers still face.

"Tara will watch over you. Lady Tsunade has been reaching out to healers throughout the realm for help. You'll wake up one day. I swear on my name and honor as a member of the Brotherhood."

Naruto stood up and wiped his face.

"I have to rest long journey tomorrow. I'll come see you tomorrow before I leave."

The young Uzumaki walked out of the room and once he closed the door he immediately slid to the floor and wept.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto Uzumaki strapped a pouch of throwing stars to thigh and slid a dagger in his boot.

He looked at himself in the mirror before picking up his sword and unsheathed the blade.

The blade was made of valyrian steel and had a simple leather grip while the guard was shaped like a fox head with its teeth bared and two rubies for eyes. The sword belonged to his mother and Naruto used it to put down his enemies in her absence.

He inspected the blade for defects before placing it back into its sheath and on his hip. He then turned his attention to a box which he opened and produced three daggers. These were no normal daggers. These were tri pronged daggers that his father had made before he disappeared on a mission North of the Wall.

Naruto placed a one on each hip and the last on the back of his belt. The Uzumaki then grabbed his coat and placed it on and tied his sash around his waist. He completed his outfit with his bracers that contained hidden blades.

He exited his room and went to his mothers room where he found Tara sitting at his mothers bedside.

The young assassin simply walked over to his mother and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

He turned and nodded his head to Tara before pulling his hood up.

"Send a eagle is she wakes."

"You know I will."

Naruto smiled and left, neither noticing one of Kushina's fingers begin to twitch.

 **And Done!**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review.**

 **Duces!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A two chapter update, y'all are spoiled.**

 **Chapter Three**

It had been almost a month since the young Assassin set out for the Pentos. He spent most of his journey in his ships cabin studying maps and reading up on as much about the Dothraki that he possibly could.

Once his ship docked Naruto threw his hood up and took to the rooftops of the city. Now that he was in the city he needed a way to get close to the Targaryen's preferably before they were with the Dothraki.

Naruto walked along the edge of a bell tower and smirked when he saw a man rob a defenseless old man in a alley.

Naruto followed the man staying high up and watched as the man purchased bread for his family. His wife and two daughters.

The young assassin felt sympathy for the man but he had a mission to fulfill.

A few hours later the man was walking down the street looking for his next target but couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him. He turned around and just saw a normal street not paying any mind to the hooded figure sitting on the bench. He went on his way and began singling out targets but couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He turned around only to see a normal crowded marketplace not seeing the hooded man standing in the center.

The man noticed a young boy with a oyster cart making his way out of the market. Naruto watched as the man produced a knife and began walking to the boy. Naruto's pace sped up but he kept his feet light. He watched as the man inched closer and closer to the boy but his face remained stone still, no emotion at all.

Just as the man was about to reach the boy but he was pushed into an alley and against a wall with the point of a blade against his throat as he stared into the blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

"You were gonna kill that boy if I hadn't stopped you, weren't you?"

The man began to quiver in fear as Naruto pressed his tri pronged blade harder against his throat.

"Weren't you!"

The man nodded as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I've killed people for much less...but today's your lucky day."

Naruto removed the blade from the mans neck and placed it on his hip.

"Your not gonna kill me?"

Naruto laughed. "Oh no at some point during today you are going to die but the way this conversation goes will determine how long you'll live."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto smirked. "How good are you with that blade?"

 **Later That Night**

Daenerys Targaryen stood on her balcony looking up at the moon. Tomorrow she was set to meet the man whom her brother had sold her to like a piece of meat. Viserys had always been cruel to her but she never thought he'd go this far. She heard stories about the Dothraki and her mind could only imagine what they'd do to her.

She always hoped she'd meet a man that she'd love but her brother pulled the strings in her life and all she could do was obey.

Daenerys was broken from her thoughts when she heard a noise in her room. She turned around and slowly approached.

"Who's there?"

She tentatively walked forward her fear increasing with each step. Then she felt someone grab her from behind and place a knife to her neck.

"Scream for me."

Daenerys let loose the loudest scream she could muster and guards quickly entered her bed chambers along with Viserys and Magister Illyrio Mopatis.

The guards drew their swords and Viserys spoke.

"Let her go or I'll have them slaughter you like livestock and not just you your family. And if you don't have family then whoever you come in contact with."

The man remained silent and the guards went to advance but stopped when they saw a hooded figure enter the room from the balcony. He placed his hand to the mans neck and everyone heard the sound of a blade entering the mans neck.

The man immediately let go of Daenerys who stumbled to the floor and Naruto pulled the man closer.

"Descansa en la paz."

He then shoved his hidden blade deeper into the mans neck before dropping his lifeless body to the ground.

The assassin looked up and saw the guards still had their weapons drawn.

"Please there is no further need for violence."

They ignored his words and advanced. Naruto simply sighed and unsheathed his sword and gave a simple slash, all in one simple motion, and his valyrian steel blade cut threw the mans chain mail armor like butter and spilled his innards on the marble floor.

Everyone watched in shock as the guard tried to put his guts back in his body, only Viserys managed to form words.

"Whi are you?"

Naruto ignored the self proclaimed king and looked at his sister who was on the floor and held his hand out for her. Daenerys stared at Naruto as her eyes drifted down to the sword in his hand and she took note of the blood dripping from where the blade was hidden away in his wrist. But this man had just saved her so she made the decision to take his hand.

The Uzumaki smiled as he helped her up. He had read almost every book about the Targaryen's and something deep in his mind told him this girl was special, she was definitely beautiful.

"Are you ok my Lady?"

Daenerys blushed and managed to nod her head. Up close she was able to see under his hood and her eyes looked into his blue ones, she could feel him studying her.

Naruto looked down at the woman before him. She slouched a bit. He could tell she didn't want to be wed to someone she didn't know. She only wanted to go home. But she couldn't as they took her home and now she had to wander with her heartless brother. Even then, she still loved her brother, he was probably the only person who cared for her even just a little bit. Her violet eyes kept in contact with his blue ones as her mind pondered what would become of her after all of this.

"I asked you a question. And I will not ask again!"

Naruto internally sighed and only Daenerys noticed his grip on his sword tighten and she gulped. If this man wanted everyone in this room dead he could accomplish it but his next action surprised him.

The young assassin turned to Viserys and kneeled.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have come to serve the one true King, Viserys Targaryen. King of The Andals and the First Men. Lord of The Seven Kingdoms and Protector of The Realm."

Viserys looked at Naruto in shock.

"Really?"

Naruto nearly groaned but stuck to rolling his eyes before lifting his head up.

"Yes your Grace, really. And I think tonight shows that I am capable of slaying your enemies."

Viserys nodded. "Well rise Ser Uzumaki. I would be glad to have you as the first member of my Kingsguard."

Naruto nodded and rose to his feet. Infiltration complete.

 **Next Day**

Naruto stood on the steps of Magister Illyrio's home waiting the arrival of Khal Drogo. He was alone while everyone was out and about making preparations. Naruto could tell that they didn't understand the customs of the Dothraki and he hoped none of them offended them. Though it would end his mission early he doubted that even his father at his fastest could kill that many Dothraki.

"Ser Uzumaki."

Naruto laughed as he turned to Daenerys.

"Please call me Naruto, I'm no night."

Daenerys nodded. "Well Naruto. I wanted to thank you for last night. It it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

Naruto smiled. "Of course My Lady, I couldn't have that man hurt a hair on that pretty little head of yours.

Daenerys blushed and was gonna say something but the arrival of Viserys stopped her.

"Naruto! Why are you not at my side!"

Naruto sighed before bringing back up his facade.

"Apologies your grace. I'm new to this Kingsguard job."

Viserys scoffed. "Someone could have killed My by now."

Naruto shook his head.

"While I may not have been with you I promise you no one who I wouldn't allow would get within ten feet of you. Your Grace."

Viserys reluctantly nodded and everyone set up for the arrival of Khal Drogo, who surprised everyone when he left after taking one look at Daenerys.

"Where's he going? Did he like her?"

Viserys watched the retreating forms of the Dothraki and Naruto laughed.

"Trust me your Grace, if he didn't like her. We'd know."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I'd be cutting their heads off right now."

 **Hidden City**

Tara hummed as she walked through the Uzumaki household dusting random things trying to keep busy when she heard a loud crash. She immediately ran to Kushina's room making sure to grab a dagger that Naruto kept hidden throughout the house and burst through the door.

Once she was inside she dropped her blade at what she saw.

Kushina Uzumaki...awake after nineteen years and gasping for water.

 **And Done!**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review.**

 **Duces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nice long chapter, hope y'all enjoy. Authors note at the end, be sure to read it as well.**

 **Chapter Four**

"What do you mean we can't tell him!"

Tsunade glared at her fellow Grand Masters.

"Naruto has waited his entire life to meet his mother. I think he deserves to know that she's awake."

Mei sighed. "I understand your frustration my Lady but Naruto is in a dangerous place. Imagine what he would feel when he hears his mother is awake after so many years. He'll feel anxious."

Tsunade shook her head.

"Naruto's a professional he wouldn't get anxious."

Ōnoki snorted. "Professional. Did you forget his last mission in Dorne?"

Tsunade was surprised when Gaara spoke up.

"But what if he does. What if he's so focused on his mother that he slips up and makes a mistake. Naruto is in a hostile territory surrounded by people who will kill him given the right reason. Naruto is like a brother to me and I'd hate to see something bad happen to him because he couldn't focus out in the field."

Tsunade sighed knowing this was a battle she wouldn't win.

"The girl Tara, she swore to tell Naruto if there was any major updates on his mother and this is a really major update."

"Have the girl brought to me. I'll tell her why Naruto can not find out about his mother."

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed before leaving the chamber. She walked to her office and sat at her desk and looked at a letter Naruto sent her.

"Naruto. I hope you know what your doing."

 **Pentos**

Naruto took a deep breath as he swung his sword through the air, slaying imaginary enemies.

For the past few months he watched over Viserys and studied him. The man was cruel and his plans would put a end to thousands of lives. But it wasn't his plans that made Naruto want to take his head off it was his the way he treated his younger sister.

Daenerys Targaryen was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes on but she had a lot of insecurities. But Naruto saw something in her. He saw a raging fire waiting to burst free.

While he watched over Viserys he also grew close to Daenerys. One a few occasions the two had conversations at night under the stars.

She asked about the places he had been and stories from his travels. Naruto was happy to tell, while leaving out mentions of the Brotherhood. Daenerys seemed extremely interested in his tales and expressed that she would love to travel like him one day.

Naruto swung for the throat of his non existent opponent before spinning around and pierced the heart of another.

Three figures stood to the side watching Naruto train with his sword. Viserys, Illyrio and Daenerys all watched in awe as Naruto masterly wielded his blade with both skill and speed.

"Are you sure this is wise my lord. We know nothing about this man."

Viserys scoffed. "What kind of question is that. Are you looking at the same thing I'm looking at."

"Of course I am, but are you sure he can be trusted."

While the two talked about the young assassin, Daenerys watched Naruto train with a blush on her face. The reason why she was blushing was because Naruto was wearing only a pair of pants, allowing here to se his well sculpted upper body.

Viserys noticed the way Daenerys was staring at Naruto and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"His swordsmanship is impressive but he doesn't have an army to give me, Khal Drogo does. You belong to him now so don't let him catch you staring cause pretty boy over there might not be so pretty anymore."

Naruto watched this altercation out of the corner of his eye and saw Daenerys look down at the ground but continued his training and only stopped when he heard Viserys clapping.

"Good job Naruto but how well do you fair against a moving target?"

Naruto held back a scoff.

"I'm insulted that you have to ask that question."

"I mean no disrespect, I've just never seen you fight before, besides the little scuffle on the night of your arrival of course."

Naruto sighed as he placed his sword back in its sheath.

"Fine. If you wish to test me, go ahead."

Illyrio motioned one of his guards to step forward and the man glared at the assassin.

"No armor?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not gonna need it."

The guard then charged at Naruto and stabbed at him but Naruto just spun around him and knocked the sword forward, causing the man to almost lose his balance. The guard seethed in anger as he turned to face Naruto, he gripped his sword tighter and swung at Naruto. He swung back and forth, trying to hit Naruto but Naruto either dodged or used his sheathed sword to block it.

Naruto then blocked a sword strike and tripped the man as he fell on his face. The man turned around and came face to face with the point of Naruto's blade.

While Naruto was busy Viserys motioned for more guards to attack him. The trained assassin only knew when he heard the familiar sound of weapons being drawn.

Three new guards stepped forward while the one on the ground got up. They circled Naruto as he gripped the hilt of his sword in one hand and his sheath in the other.

"Give me your best shot."

Naruto smirked as the first guard attacked him with a downward slash. Naruto blocked it and then pushed him back. The man thrust his sword at Naruto who deflected it and then swung at head and hit him with the flat part of his blade.

Naruto heard rapid footsteps and just managed to sidestep a spear. The man charged at him again but this time Naruto blocked it and hit him across the face with his sheath before kicking him in the chest.

Another guard came at him with a wide swing but Naruto ducked and elbowed him in the back pushing him forward.

"What's wrong? Four on one. Do you need more men?"

The guard swung at Naruto. Slicing, slashing and stabbing but Naruto kept blocking and parrying, never once letting an attack get close. The man was beginning to get frustrated as Naruto kept blocking and the fight was taking too long. Naruto then blocked a downward slash and the two locked swords. Naruto then head butted his opponent and the guard was forced back by the action and groaned in pain. Naruto then spin kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Naruto turned to see his three onlookers in complete shock. Naruto looked at Daenerys who had a small smile on her face before fear crossed her face and Naruto remember something.

He had four opponents and only three were on the ground.

The Assassin just had enough time to duck under a high slash that would have taken his head off. Naruto quickly dropped his sheath and instead of standing straight up he rolled backwards to give himself some distance before springing to his feet.

The guard saw this and went to close the distance between them. He brought his sword up and down with all his strength and Naruto could only block it with the flat of his blade.

The man roared and used his strength to push Naruto back who rolled on his back again but instead of getting up he dove forward and rolled out of the way of another attack.

Naruto glared at the man, who prepared to attack again, and gripped his sword with both hands and swung with all his strength.

The two swords clashed and everyone watched in awe as Naruto's sword went right threw the other, splitting it in two.

The guard fell backwards and he saw Naruto's eyes darken as he brought his sword up and slammed it down. Everyone looked in shock as Naruto breathed heavily and pulled his sword back up and the guard looked at the hole in the ground just inches away from his face.

"No matamos a los inocentes."

Naruto whispered a major rule of the Brotherhood to himself as he picked up his sheath and placed his sword back inside.

"I think you've seen enough my lord."

Viserys nodded and Naruto began to walk away.

"Naruto."

The Uzumaki turned around and looked at Viserys.

"Be ready for tomorrow. My sister is to be wedded to Khal Drogo and I don't those savages surprising me."

Naruto nodded. "Of course."

The assassin then turned and took his leave as Viserys couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Naruto on his side.

A few hours later nightfall fell over Pentos and Naruto his assassin robes. He walked through Illyrio's estate sticking to the shadows and dodging guards until he came to his destination, Illyrio's office.

Naruto slipped into the top and quickly went to the desk. He began rummaging through the letters and random papers. He pulled out every drawer until he reached the last which was locked.

Naruto looked at the door before pulling out a small set of tools from his pocket. He quickly went to work on the lock while keeping a close eye on the door. It took him about fifteen seconds but he managed to open pick the lock and open the drawer.

The first thing he saw made his eyes widen. A book with the Templar insignia. He also found several notes that mentioned the Targaryen children and reclaiming the Iron Throne.

Naruto would have kept reading but the sound of the door knob stopped him.

Magister Illyrio opened the door to his office and found it completely empty, exactly the way he left it.

The old man quickly went to his desk and went to unlock his drawer as Naruto watched from the shadows behind a curtain. He turned his head and saw a caged raven in the opposite corner. He put his finger to his lip hoping the bird understood.

Illyrio pulled out a book and began flipping through pages before his eyes widened when he reached the page he desired.

He quickly grabbed his ink quill and began scribbling on a piece of paper.

From the corner Naruto's eyes glowed a slightly brighter blue and he was able to make out the words on the paper.

Illyrio finally finished his letter and looked up only to be pushed up against the bookcase behind his desk with a hand wrapped tightly around his neck.

"How did you find out?"

Illyrio looked into Naruto's blue eyes as he struggled to breath.

"I said how did you find out?"

Naruto increased the pressure on the mans neck before loosing his grip enough to allow Illyrio to speak.

"Your clothes and choice of weapons drew my suspicion but people have tried to imitate the Brotherhood for years. It was yo-"

Naruto cut him off by squeezing his neck again.

"Too loud."

Illyrio quickly nodded and pointed to the book on his desk.

Naruto looked at it and saw a picture of his sword, Foxtail. Next to that was a drawing of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki The Red Death.

"A bingo book...who was this letter going to?"

"I won't tell you?"

Naruto squeezed again this time harder.

"Who."

Illyrio shook his head and Naruto sighed.

"Then I guess you'll have to take it to your grave."

Naruto used both hands and began choking the life out of Magister Illyrio. The man placed his hands on hands on Naruto's wrist hoping to fight back but Naruto had the upper hand and before long the man went limp and Naruto dropped him dead on the floor.

Naruto looked at the dead man and said a small prayer before grabbing a piece of paper and translated Illyrio's message into a language that only members of the Brotherhood understood.

 _There's a member of the Brotherhood her in Pentos. He's disguised himself as a man loyal to Viserys but I know otherwise. He wields the blade of Kushina Uzumaki._

Under that Naruto wrote:

 _Magister Illyrio found me out, I took care of him. I need to know who this letter was intended for. You of all people should know or be able to find out._

Naruto rolled the paper up and went to the office window. He opened it and whistled. It didn't take long for a eagle to come soaring down and land on the windowsill. After securing the message to the bird Naruto gave it its destination and it took off.

When he was done Naruto looked down at Illyrio's body and began formulating a plan.

 **One Hour Later**

Naruto slipped out of Illyrio's room and began walking through the halls heading to his room. He reached it but saw a figure standing outside.

"Daenerys, what are you doing here?"

Daenerys turned around startled that Naruto wasn't in his room.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?"

Her response didn't answer while she was outside his door but he shrugged it off.

"I couldn't sleep as well. How about we go for a stroll?"

Naruto held his elbow out to the girl and she blushed bright red as she wrapped her arm around his.

Not too long later the duo sat on the beach and Daenerys couldn't stop laughing as Naruto told her about the pranks he pulled in his youth.

"I can't believe you did that."

Naruto shrugged. "Served him right."

"But you taught yourself how to make soap just for a prank."

Naruto smirked. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for a prank."

Daenerys sighed before looking down at the sand.

"You seemed to have a dream childhood. I wish I had one like that."

Naruto thought on his childhood. He had a lot of friends in The Hidden City but his life wasn't perfect. He didn't know if his father was alive or not and he didn't know if his mother would ever open his eyes again.

"I do too. You shouldn't go through this."

The two stayed silent just watching the waves and the female Targaryen's eyes drifted to Naruto's sword which rested in the sand.

"Where did you get the sword, it's valerian steel right?"

Naruto nodded as he looked down at the two ruby eyes on the blade.

"Yeah it is. And it's actually my mothers sword."

"Your mother is a fighter?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah she is. And quite a good one from what I hear."

"Did she teach you how to fight?"

"Sadly no. I had many instructors but my mother was never one of them."

An idea popped into his head as he stood up and unsheathed his blade.

"Stand up my lady."

Daenerys looked up in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto smirked. "You heard me up. I'm gonna teach you how to wield a sword."

Daenerys shook her head.

"I'm not sure if I should."

"Nonsense. Where I'm from woman kick some serious ass. You always say you wish you could do this and that, well now here's your chance. You can either sit there and let your brother control you for the rest of your life or you can stand up and show me that you have a spine."

Naruto's words sunk in and Daenerys stood up.

"Good now take a hold of it. This isn't the best or safest sword to practice with but it'll have to do for now."

Daenerys took the sword from Naruto and without realizing what he was doing Naruto got behind her and began showing her the proper stance.

Daenerys was surprised when Naruto kicked her legs apart.

"Widen your stance. Square your shoulders. No don't rest on your heels balance on the balls of your feet."

Daenerys followed Naruto's instructions and soon she was in a stance that he approved.

"Ok, it could definitely use some work but it'll do for now."

The female Targaryen was blushing before but now her face was bright red as Naruto pressed his body up against hers and began guiding her through basic slashes and thrust.

"The first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself. You must think of it as another part of your own body."

"Like a second head?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"No, more like an extra long, really sharp arm."

Naruto continued to guide her arms through the motions.

"The sword is a simple tool, but in the hands of a master it becomes the most versatile of weapons, and just as the imagination is limitless, so too are the possibilities of the sword."

Daenerys was so focused on his words she didn't notice Naruto let go of her arms and she continued the motions on her own until Naruto laughed and she looked down at her hands.

She quickly dropped the sword and Naruto laughed even more.

"We'll work on it."

Daenerys stared at his smiling face and couldn't take it anymore. Before Naruto could react Daenerys threw herself at him and crashed her lips against his. Naruto was surprised and Daenerys used that as an opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth.

Naruto was surprised but couldn't pull away, her lips felt so soft, and before long he was kissing her back. Naruto regained his senses when Daenerys tried to remove his coat.

"Wait...we...can't...do...this."

Daenerys didn't care as Naruto managed to slip some words out in between kisses. It took all his strength but Naruto managed to pull away.

"Daenerys we can't. Your supposed to marry Khal Drogo in a week."

"Do you think a horse man cares if his new wife is a virgin or not. Viserys is selling me away for a army who might not even cross the sea. I don't want my first time to be with s man I don't even know. I want you. Your kind, compassionate, strong and funny. No one has made me smile the way you do. I know I've only known you for a short time but please let me have this."

Naruto looked into her eyes and saw all of the emotions going through her and nodded before placing his lips over hers.

Daenerys removed Naruto's coat and and his shirt soon followed. Daenerys couldn't hold back her blush as she looked at Naruto's bare torso. She had seen it a few times when he trained but now she was up close to it. Now she could see every scar that was on his chest.

Naruto took her chin and gently lifted it up to look in her eyes before gently kissing her lips.

The duo soon fell in the sand and had sex on the beach under the moon and stars.

 **And Done!**

 **Im gonna just say this now cause a lot of y'all probably won't read to the end but let me get some reviews and see what y'all think. I love all reviews even the ones that just stay 'can't wait for the next chapter ' but my favorite ones are the ones that actually make me think on ways to improve the story.**

 **So first I know what some of you guys are gonna say, that I'm pushing the relationship to fast. So here's my reasoning:**

 **1) I was gonna hold off on it but then it would be pointless for Naruto to stick around when he could just kill Viserys and get it over with. Now he has a reason to stay around.**

 **2) It personally helps me write season one because to honest the first time I wrote this chapter I had a large time skip to nearly the end of the season.**

 **3) Daenerys doesn't really have much experience with men so now she has Naruto who saved her life and is extremely kind to her so she sorta skips a few relationship steps.**

 **Also Daenerys does not know about the Brotherhood yet I've got big plans for that reveal.**

 **Now if you don't like it you have the right to let me know but this is how it's gonna go.**

 **Now another thing is this story won't just follow Naruto. Like the show there are other stories to tell. One at The Wall and the other in Kings Landing. Now I will introduce a character in the next chapter that's gonna surprise everyone but just put it in the back of your mind that "Naruto doesn't know." Those exact words.**

 **As always read follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Castle Black**

Jon Snow was in a sticky situation. While training to become a member of the Night's Watch he discovered he was the only one of the recruits to receive formal training before hand and his high skill level didn't sit well with the other recruits.

After a long day of training they cornered him, pressed a blade to his throat and threatened to throw him off the wall until the door creeped open.

All eyes turned to a hooded man who stood around six foot four. Like all men of the Nights Watch he wore all black and you could see his blonde hair from under his hood.

"What do you want? This doesn't concern you!"

The man looked at Grenn and chuckled.

"This is what passes as recruits nowadays. Jealous little girls who throw temper tantrums."

Rast glared at the man.

"Who do you think you are!"

"I think I'm the man who should throw you over the wall. If you turn on each other so quickly I can only imagine what would happen if we actually inducted you lot into the Watch."

Grenn went to point the knife at him but before he could move the man had a sword against his neck.

Even Jon's eyes widened at the speed cause no one saw him even reach for his sword.

"Now why don't you stop squabbling amongst yourselves like idiots and actually show that you have what it takes to join this brotherhood. And the next time I see something like this I'll walk you to the widlings myself."

And with the man turned and left.

"Who was that?"

"That my dear friends..."

Everyone turned and saw Tyrion Lannister standing where the hooded man just stood.

"Was Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash."

 **Pentos**

Naruto stood stone still in his full Assassin gear next to Viserys and watched as people presented Drogo and Daenerys wedding gifts.

The young assassin's eyes scanned the crowd for threats but they always landed back on Daenerys. Occasionally the two would lock eyes and the female Targaryen would offer him a smile whenever she could. Unknown to them one of Drogo's blood riders noticed this exchange.

Daenerys tore her eyes off of Naruto as a man dressed in Westerosi garb appeared. Khal Drogo greeted him in Dothraki and the man returned it in the same language before turning to Daenerys and switched to the common tongue.

"A small gift for the new Khaleesi. Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms."

Daenerys took the books from the man.

"Thank you, ser. Are you from my country?"

The man smiled.

"Yes, my name is-"

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island."

Jorah looked at Naruto in surprise.

"And how do you know who I am?"

Naruto smirked under his hood.

"You quite famous in the seven kingdoms Ser Jorah. Selling men to slavery will get your name out there."

Daenerys looked at Jorah is shock.

"Yes you are right I did sell people into slavery and I was cast away from my family and had to flee my country, I'll say I'm paying for my crimes."

Naruto smirked. "Fair enough."

Jorah turned back to Daenerys but not before shooting a suspicious look at the hooded blonde.

"I served your father for many years. Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king."

Daenerys nodded and Jorah stepped down before a servant placed a chest with three beautiful egg shaped stones.

"Dragon eggs, Khaleesi. From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful. A gift from Illyrio."

Daenerys stared at the eggs and marveled at them.

"Thank you."

Last but not least Naruto causally walked to the newly married couple and produced a book.

"Its The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi written by my godfather Lord Jiraiya."

Daenerys nodded and smiled at Naruto who returned it and nodded at Khal Drogo before turning to leave.

" _Stop!"_

The young assassin turned around and saw one of Khal Drogo's Blood Riders pointing his Arakh at him.

The Blood Rider looked at Khal Drogo and spoke in Dothraki.

" _This man stares at your new wife when he think no one sees him. He wants to fuck her!"_

Khal Drogo calmly turned his eyes to Naruto as Jorah began to translate.

"He said-"

"I know what he said."

Naruto surprised everyone when he turned to the Blood Rider and relied in Dothraki.

 _"Why would you assume that I would want to fuck her, she's a taken woman."_

The Blood Riders glare intensified as he took a few steps towards Naruto.

 _"So your calling me a liar!"_

aruto shook his head.

" _I've said no su-"_

The man swung his arakh at Naruto, intending to take his head off, before he could finish talking.

Daenerys held her breath and Khal Drogo leaned forward much more interested in this fight than the past ones.

Naruto ducked under another attempt to take his head off and then pulled his mid section back as the man tried to gut him.

Naruto back pedaled as he ducked under slashes. Soon his back hit a wall of flesh as the other members of Drogo's Khalasar pushed him forward forcing him to duck under another slash.

Naruto growled and glared at the man.

" _Stop now, before I really hurt you."_

The blood rider ignored his words and charged forward he began rabidly trying to hack and slash at the young assassin but Naruto was to quick and evaded every attack.

" _Fight back!"_

He came down with another slash but this time instead of dodging Naruto caught his wrist.

" _Fine."_

Naruto twisted his body as he now stood back to back with the man while still holding his wrist and he was able to look at the face of Khal Drogo who had an amused smirk.

Naruto squeezed the mans already twisted arm and forced him to release his hold on his weapon. Naruto quickly grabbed the curved blade and spun around while swinging the blade.

Drogo's entire Khalasar became quite as the blood riders head hit the dirt. Drogo rose out his seat as Naruto pulled a dagger out of his hip pouch and picked up the severed head and cut the braid before dropping it.

Several Dothraki warriors drew their weapons but and Naruto reached for his sword before Drogo raised his hand and everyone stood still.

" _You've killed a blood of my blood."_

Naruto nodded. " _Yes and I apologize Great Khal, I wish it could have been avoide. But he died in combat, there is no greater glory."_

Khal Drogo nodded and ordered his men to stand down.

" _You speak the truth. What is your name."_

Naruto smirked. "Naruto Uzumaki."

 **A Few Hours Later**

After the wedding Naruto was allowed to sleep in the hut that previously belonged to the blood rider that Naruto killed, Cohollo, by Khal Drogo. Drogo said that he would reap the rewards of slaying Cohollo in combat.

The blonde haired man laid in his bed in with only one candle shining light in the room. His trained senses picked up the sound of rapid footsteps and his eyes shot open just in time to see several Dothraki warriors storm the hut with their weapons drawn.

Years of training taught him to always be prepared especially in hostile areas like a Dothraki Khalasar. As soon as the first man was a few feet away Naruto jumped up and springboarded out of the bed and into the air before landing on him with his hidden blade in his chest.

Naruto then caught the wrist of the next and slashed him across the stomach before flipping him over his shoulder. He then lashed out with his left hand extending that blade and caught another man in the throat before doing the same with his right hand. One man tried to sneak up on him but Naruto caught his sword hand and slashed his throat with his hidden blade before using the sword as a spear to take out another. He quickly turned around and delivered a high kick to another mans chin that had so much force it snapped the mans head back and broke his neck.

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked down at the bodies on the floor but didn't relax as he heard more people running to the tent.

"Fuck me."

As soon as the first man entered Naruto threw him aside and headbutted the next man behind him, and he dropped as Naruto shattered his nose. He then turned around as the man he threw aside charged at him with a club. The Master Assassin in training caught his hand and sent a palm thrust into his chest. A palm thrust that was aided by his hidden blade.

"AHHHHH!"

Naruto let loose a scream as he repeatedly threw palm thrust at the mans chest hitting his heart and both his lungs.

The blonde warrior dropped the lifeless body to the side as a large man entered the tent. He had an axe in his hand and a sword at his hip. As soon as he entered the hut he launched his axe at Naruto who barely got out of the way. He drew his sword and charged at the young assassin who pulled his arm back and extended his hidden blade once more and attempted to slash the brute but got shoulder tackled into the wall of the hut. The man tried to slash at Naruto with his sword but Naruto ducked under it and attempted to lash out with his hidden blade but the Dothraki warrior simply leaned out of the way before throwing a punch at Naruto. Naruto blocked the punch with his forearm before attempting to use his other blade to slash the man across the stomach but he leaned back just in time.

Naruto threw a punch at the mans head but he simply ducked under it and hit Naruto hard in the ribs before he could get his guard up and then took a hard hit to the face before getting kicked in the chest.

Naruto groaned as his back hit the ground. His vision was blurry and he could taste blood on his lips. He took a haggard breath as the Dothraki warrior slowly walked over to him.

 _"Is that all you've got outsider! I'm disappointed."_

He smirked as he raised his sword high and was about to impale him but Naruto's left hand shoot out and an arrow head flew out of the bracer and embedded itself into the mans stomach.

The brute groaned as blood began coming out of his mouth as Naruto got back up and slashed at both his legs which got the man to fall to his knees before Naruto. The young assassin looked the Dothraki brute in his eyes before plunging both of his blades into the mans neck.

"Descansa en paz."

Naruto retracted his blades and the mans body fell to the floor.

The young assassin held his ribs and looked at the entrance to the hut waiting for more men to arrive but when they didn't he slowly got to his feet and grabbed his sword which sat in the corner the entire fight. He slowly limped to the entrance of the hut ready to face whatever was on the other side.

 **Outside**

While Naruto was inside battling for his life Khal Drogo's entire Khalasar gathered outside to see the outcome. Khal Drogo himself sat on his horse with his two blood riders on either side of him each of them staring intently at the hut.

Off to the side Daenerys stood in the entrance of her shared hut with Drogo covered in only a animal pelt. She tried to hide her tears but they fell anyways. Tears for Naruto and tears for being taken by Drogo.

Viserys stood next to Jorah and shook his head.

"Such a shame, he was a good fighter. He would have killed hundreds in my name."

"I wouldn't count him out so fast. He did kill one of Drogo's blood riders, with ease might I add."

Viserys shook his head at Jorah's words.

"Khal Drogo sent ten men into that hut with the order for them to bring Naruto's head out. While he was asleep might I add."

Viserys said his last words in a mocking tone and the former Lord of Bear Island nodded.

"How did you come across a warrior as skilled as Naruto Uzumaki."

"He saved Danys life from an assassin. Came out of the shadows and shoved a blade in the mans neck before pledging his fealty to me. Though it seems in may mean nothing now."

Jorah heard a lot of murmuring and smirked as he looked at the hut. Viserys strained his neck to look and was surprised when he saw the figure of Naruto walk out of the hut.

He wore only a pair of trousers and his body was covered in so much blood that it was hard to tell if it was his. He gripped his left side with one hand and the other kept a tight hold on his sword but Jorah noticed the blood leaking from his bracers.

Naruto limped towards Khal Drogo who looked at him smirking. The young assassin spared a look at Daenerys who looked relived to see him alive before turning his attention back to the Khal.

" _What is the meaning of this!"_

Everyone became silent as all eyes fell on Drogo who looked at his blood riders before turning to Naruto.

" _Naruto Uzumaki. You killed one of my blood riders. The blood of my blood."_

Naruto tensed up and gripped his sword tighter.

" _A Khal must always have three blood riders an you showed skill that cannot go to waste but you had to be tested. Cohollo saved my life ten times so I sent you ten opponents to prove your worth. And you Naruto Uzumaki have proven that you can ride by my side as blood of my blood."_

One of Drogo's blood riders handed Drogo a knife and he cut his palm before tossing the blade to Naruto who looked at the blade while weighing his options.

"Fuck it."

Naruto cut his own hand and shook hands with Khal Drogo.

One of the blood riders motioned something forward and a dark black horse was guided towards him. Naruto approached the steed and climbed on top of it and Drogo turned to the rest of his Khalasar.

" _Welcome Naruto Uzumaki. Blood of my blood!"_

The entire Khalasar cheered and Naruto could only think of one thing, what the Hell did he get himself into.

 **And Done!**

 **Naruto is one of Khal Drogo's blood riders bet y'all didn't see that coming. Let me know what y'all think of the fight scene I wanted him to use his hidden blades a bit more so I thought that scene up.**

 **So a lot of you guys are complaining about the length so let me know how long you guys think the chapters should be an I'll let you know what I think.**

 **Last thing is I'm changing the pairing. Instead of just Naruto and Daenerys it's gonna be Naruto/Daenerys/Tyene. The reason behind this is you'll have to find out. And also be prepared for some Assassins Creed characters to show up.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Game of Thrones, Naruto or Assassin's Creed. They all belong to their respective owners.**

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 _"Different language"_

 **Chapter Six**

It had been two months since Daenerys married Khal Drogo and two months since Naruto became his third blood rider.

The last two months had been spent just riding much to Viserys's disapproval. In his eyes he gave Drogo his payment in Daenerys and the Khal had yet to pay him and while he may have been telling the truth Naruto hoped Drogo never did.

Naruto himself had an interesting two months. The first few days as one of Drogo's blood riders was filled with constant fighting as a few members of the Khalasar didn't approve of a foreigner sitting in the position beside their Khal. The young assassin was attacked by Dothraki warriors for days before they finally understood why Drogo appointed him as a blood rider, Naruto Uzumaki was a nearly unstoppable killing machine.

After solidifying his spot Drogo appointed one of Drogo's blood riders the Khal appointed Irri, one of Daenery's handmaidens, to teach him of the Dothraki culture and the responsibilities that came with being a blood rider to the Great Khal.

While Naruto spent most of his time in lessons with Irri or training with Jorah he managed to slip in sword lessons with Daenerys three times a week. No one understood why Naruto trained with the new Khaleesi but Naruto claimed that a strong Khaleesi would make Drogo's Khalasar more feared than it already was and the horse lord allowed the lessons to continue.

The only person who didn't approve of the lessons was Viserys. At one point he demanded Naruto stop the lessons but Naruto brushed him off claiming he had no valid reason to stop.

The young assassin was currently riding at the head of the Khalasar with Drogo and the other blood riders as Irri walking next to him.

"The only Dothraki city is Vaes Dothrak. It is ruled by the Dosh Khaleen, wise women who were once the wives of now dead khals. If Khal Drogo is to fall it is a blood riders responsibility to escort their Khaleesi to Vaes Dothrak to join the Dosh Khaleen before they themselves join their Khal in the afterlife."

Naruto internally groaned, he had no intentions on turning Daenerys over to these Dosh Khaleen and he definitely would not take his own life when Drogo died, mainly because he planned on being the orchestrator behind the horse lords death. The only reason he agreed to be a blood rider was to gain the trust of the Khal to further his infiltration and be close enough to Daenerys to protect her better. Plus he wasn't sure if he would have survived had he turned down the offer.

"Thank you Irri, your lessons are always enlightening. I will serve the Khal to the best of my abilities."

Irri blushed at Naruto's praise and looked down at the ground as the oblivious assassin continued to ride only Drogo noticed and he simply smirked.

Not to far behind them Daenerys watched the two interact. In the last two months Daenerys grew closer to the young Uzumaki as they would steal small kisses under the moonlight during training sessions and Naruto continued to tell her stories of his travels across the Seven Kingdoms, but ever since Irri began her lessons with Naruto she began drifting more and more towards him and it made her blood boil.

"Are you okay Khaleesi?"

Daenerys was brought out of her thoughts by Jorah.

"I'm fine Ser Jorah."

"You need to drink...and eat."

Jorah handed her a piece of dried horse meat and her stomach turned.

"Isn't there anything else?"

Jorah shook his head. "The Dothraki have two things in abundance. Grass and horses. People can't live on grass."

Daenerys sighed and began nibbling on the piece of meat while looking at Naruto who must have told Irri a joke because her handmaid could barely contain her laughter. Jorah followed her gaze but only saw Khal Drogo who rode in his line of sight. The aged knight looked the young Targaryen girl.

"It'll get easier."

Daenerys ignored the knight and began riding forward.

A few hours later the Khalasar set up camp and Naruto shedded most of his gear leaving him in his pants, boots and a white shirt. He also kept Foxtail on his hip, just in case.

He spent most of the day playing with the kids of the Khalasar. They seemed fond of his acrobatic abilities as he entertained them with hand stands and flips. After awhile he decided to go check on Daenerys who he had heard wasn't well when they made camp.

The assassin walked into Daenerys tent and found her being attended to by her handmaidens.

"Khaleesi, can I have a word. In private."

The Targaryen girl simply nodded to her handmaidens and the swiftly left the tent but not before Irri spared a glance at the young assassin.

When the two were alone Naruto gently took her hands in his and inspected them.

"I heard you were hurt when we arrived at camp, why didn't you tell me?"

Daenerys looked down and stayed silent but Naruto lifted her chin up forcing her to look him in his eyes.

"What happened?"

The younger girl looked at and he saw tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You told me you'd protect me."

Naruto looked at her confused before inspecting her wounds again. This time he was able to come to the conclusion that the cause of her wounds were from gripping something, extremely hard. It didn't take long for him to figure out why and and slowly brought the young princesses hands up to his lips before placing a soft kiss on them.

"I did. I promised I would protect you and I'm not the type of person to break promises. But I'm also not one to sugar coat things either."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Right now we are two foreigners surrounded by hordes of savages. If we run they'll find us and I'll be killed and then it won't be just Drogo you'll have to worry about. You'll be raped by everyone."

Daenerys looked horrified but Naruto put his lips over hers. The young Targaryen felt his tongue enter her mouth as she leaned into his body enjoying the feeling of him being pressed up against her. When he pulled away Daenerys saw a fire burning in his eyes.

"But as long as I live I won't let that happen. I said I was going to protect you and I'm going to do just that. But sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do to survive."

His words loomed over her as she processed what he said.

"Please I don't wan-"

Naruto cut her off with another kiss. Her words died in her throat as she melted into the kiss. When he pulled away she didn't see the fire that was there before. This time she saw conflict.

"I know you don't wanna do it. I don't want you to do it. But if want to leave with our heads you have to learn how to make Drogo happy."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto took a deep breath before he spoke.

"The art of seduction. Many don't like using it but it is an effective tool that can be used to whisper in the Khals ear. All you have to do is learn how to master it."

Daenerys looked down at the floor and Naruto lifted her chin up.

"Do you trust me."

The girl only nodded and Naruto wanted nothing more than to tell her she didn't have to do this but he knew that would be a lie. She did have to do this. She may not have been a member of The Brotherhood but he saw qualities in her that would make her a great assassin. If she decided to go that route she would have to make tough decisions, all he was doing was preparing her for that.

"I know this is going to be tough. I've personally done things I didn't wanna do during my travels but sometimes the toughest decision is the best decision."

Daenerys pondered the choice. Every part of her body was telling her not to do it but all doubt disappeared when she looked into Naruto's eyes. No one ever looked at her the way Naruto looked at her. He actually cared for her and she hoped that he would do whatever it took to protect her.

"I'll do it."

Naruto nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Daenerys. When we get out of this I'll make it up to you."

The assassin gave her one last kiss before leaving the tent. He began walking through the camp until he found his target. He grabbed the arm of an unsuspecting brunette and dragged her to his tent. Once inside Naruto looked Doreah in her eyes as the girl had a lustful smirk on her face.

"I knew you wanted me. How can I be of service to you."

Naruto smirked as Doreah approached him but before she could touch her he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Not to me, your Khaleesi."

 **Kings Landing**

A figure stepped off a ship and on to the docks of Kings Landing. The figure's face was deprived of any baby fat band his spiky black hair framed the side of his face. The figure wore a long white robe with splits in the front and back to allow for easy movements. He also had long sleeves, an open collar, and a hood that came to a peak. Underneath the robe he wore another black closed collar shirt and black pants with boots.

Over his robe, the figure wore a pair of steel bracers and a purple rope sash around his waist. Over that sash was a belt covered with supply pouches, sheathes with throwing knives, and a pair of scabbards. In one of the scabbards was a chokutō made from valyrian steel, the hilt and sheath were a simple black color. The other had a long knife. The belt buckle formed the shape of the Brotherhoods symbol.

"Still not gonna tell me why you needed me to bring you to this place Sasuke?"

The man now known as Sasuke smirked as he looked up to the deck of the ship.

"Sorry Edward official business. Thanks for the ride though, where are you going now?"

Edward Kenway looked out at the open sea and smiled.

"Heading to Dorne to pick someone up for Lord Jiraiya before going to Qarth. Might anchor down there until something comes up."

Sasuke nodded as he watched Edwards crew prepare to set sail.

"Well I thank you for your hospitality Edward and wish you safe travels."

The Master Assassin smiled. "Your always welcome on the Jackdaw Sasuke. And remember I'm just one eagle away."

Sasuke nodded and began walking through the docks as Edward watched him disappear into the crowd.

Sasuke walked through the city and took in the sights. Starving people, beggars on every corner and a thief ready to steal not far behind them. The dark haired man scoffed at the sorry state the city was in as he continued his walk before he reached his destination, a bell tower.

He entered the tower but instead of going up he went down and entered a chamber with a metal door. The chamber had four torches but only three were lit. Sasuke pulled on the unlit torch and heard chains and gears begin to move as the door opened.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we've been waiting for you."

Standing in the doorway was a tall slender man with pale skin and long black hair. He wore black pants, a black shirt and a grey robe over that. Like Sasuke he wore a purple rope around his waist. The most notable thing about him was his gold slitted eyes and purple marking around those eyes.

Sasuke sighed as he walked through the door.

"Of course you have Lord Orochimaru."

 **Great Grass Sea**

Naruto rode on his horse as the Khalasar walked through the tall grass. It had been a week since he had Doreah begin teaching Daenerys how to use sex to manipulate Drogo. From the way Drogo seemed to hover around the girl sometimes he could tell they were working.

To his side Irri walked next to him talking but he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes watched Daenerys as she talked to Jorah. Something about the man put him on edge but until he gave the assassin no reason to trust him Naruto would allow him to continue breathing.

The young assassin watched as a slave was whipped for walking to slow and turned to Irri.

"Irri, do the Dothraki buy their slaves?"

Irri shook her head. "No they were gifts."

"Gifts from who?"

"The cities either pay tribute or fight. Easy decision."

Naruto nodded, surprised that cities would actually hand their own people over. But then again when a Dothraki horde rides towards a city it could almost never spell anything good. He was gonna ask another question when Daenerys ordered the Khalasar to stop as she dismounted her horse and began walking into the tall grass. He decided not to follow hopping she didn't wander to far, the past few days had been rough she could use some space.

He watched as a few people began to whisper amongst themselves wondering why they had been stopped.

"Irri, do the Dothraki take orders from their Khaleesi the same as they would take one from their Khal."

"No. An order from a Khaleesi can be openly challenged but what a Khal says goes."

Naruto nodded as he looked into the grass and his eyes glowed slightly as the world around him got darker and the forms of people glowed white. This ability was something that Assassins in the Brotherhood trained for years to master, Eagle Vision. Eagle Vision worked with normal vision and hearing to enhance all senses. It helped assassins track, mark and kill their targets as well as protect their allies.

Naruto was currently using this skill to look straight through the tall grass where he spotted the Khaleesi who's form glowed a gold color. His eyes widened when he spotted Viserys on his horse charging through the tall grass making his way to Daenerys and Naruto wasted no time as he quickly snapped the reigns of his horse and took off with one rider following not too far behind as well as Irri.

Naruto reached a clearing and found Daenerys with Viserys who had his hands around her neck and a sword pointed at her. Both Naruto and the rider acted extremely fast as Naruto threw a throwing star at his hand, knocking the sword away, while the rider wrapped his whip around his neck.

Naruto watched with a little satisfaction as Viserys withered on the ground struggling to breath. The rider then turned to his Khaleesi and spoke in Dothraki, which Irri quickly translated.

"The rider asks if you want him dead Khaleesi?"

"No."

Naruto looked at Daenerys surprised.

"Are you sure Khaleesi. I'll gladly end him for you."

The Khaleesi quickly shook her head and the assassin sighed as he heard her voice crack and motioned for the rider to let her brother go.

' _She's not ready yet_.'

The rider looked like he wanted to protest but couldn't refuse Naruto's order and let the man go.

Viserys got up coughing and glared at the rider as Jorah rode up.

"Mormont! Uzumaki! Kill these Dothraki savages!"

The rider looked nervously at Naruto who ignored everyone else except Daenerys.

"Come Khaleesi lets get you back to the Khalasar."

He walked past a fuming Viserys as he escorted Daenerys away.

The beggar King attempted to grab his horse but the rider stopped him telling him he would have to walk.

After the altercation they made camp and Naruto made sure to keep an extra close eye on Viserys while staying close to Daenerys. The assassin was currently in his tent, which he had built next to Daenerys's, with Jorah and the rider who helped him save Daenerys.

"For a man on horseback, the curved blade is a good thing, easier to handle."

Jorah held the rider's weapon while explaining the advantages of having such a weapon."

"It's a good weapon for a Dothrakan. But a man in full plate... the arakh won't get through the steel. That's where the broadsword has the advantage. Designed for piercing plate."

The rider shook his head. "Dothraki don't wear steel dresses."  
"Armor."

The two men looked at Naruto who had remained silent for the majority of the conversation as he sharpened his sword with a whetstone.

The Dothraki rider nodded and corrected himself. "Armor. Armor make a man... Vroz?  
"Slow."

The rider nodded his thanks to Naruto and fixed his mistake. "Slow."

The former Lord of Bear Island nodded. "It's true, but it also keeps a man alive."

" _My father taught me how to fight. He taught me that speed defeats size._ "

" _A great lesson to be taught_."

The attention fell back on Naruto who held his blade up inspecting it.

" _While armor is designed to keep its wearer alive it doesn't always do it's job. A man in full armor will move almost twice as slow allowing their opponent to dance around them and find their weak points. Do you know the most vulnerable parts of a knights armor Jorah?_ "

Jorah stayed silent and Naruto answered his own question.

" _Joints. The neck. And depending on the type of helmet, if they're even wearing one, the face. If a man knows these weak points regardless of the weapon they have in hand they can exploit those weak points they have an advantage_."

Jorah nodded and the rider spoke up.

" _What of your battle dress. Why do you wear it?"_

Naruto laughed before replying.

" _My robes offer a lot of freedom of movement as well as help me with misdirection."_

Naruto saw the confused look on the riders face and laughed.

" _It's the art of putting your opponent where you want them by allowing them to see what you want them to see."_

The rider nodded as some of his confusion was cleared up.

" _Did your father teach you these thing? Was he great warrior like you?_

 _"He didn't teach me but I studied everything that he knew. All his notes and tips he scribbled in journals I learned. He was an elite warrior."_

The rider smiled.

 _"My father was bloodrider like you. Bloodrider to Khal Bhardo. What of you Jorah the Andal? Was your father a warrior also?"_

Jorah sighed and Naruto's eyes went back to his sword as he already knew the answer.

"He still is. A man of great honor. And I betrayed him."

Naruto was gonna say something but Irri walked in and interrupted their conversation.

 _"The Khaleesi wants to eat something different tonight. Kill some rabbits."_

The rider looked at Irri annoyed that their conversation had been stopped.

 _"There are no rabbits_."

" _Find some ducks, she likes ducks_."

The rider rolled his eyes and turned to her.

" _Have you seen any ducks, woman? No rabbits, no ducks. Do you have eyes in your head? Do you?_ "

Irri turned red and looked at Naruto who seemed more interested in his sword than the conversation going on in front of him.

" _Dog then. I have seen many dogs._ "

The rider was gonna retort but the sound of Naruto's laughter made him stop.

" _I think you should listen to Irri, I grow tired of horse meat as well_."

The rider shook his head. "Khaleesi does not want to eat dog."

"The Khaleesi have baby inside her. It is true. She does not bleed for two moons. Her belly start to swell."

Irri's words made all three men in the room stare at her as if she grew three heads but the rider broke the silence.

" _A blessing from the Great Stallion._ "

Naruto quickly sheathed his sword and stood up.

"Tell the Khaleesi that I will personally get her supper. While I'm away she can prepare for her training session."

He then quickly excused himself as Jorah also gathered his things.

"I need to ride to Qohor."

"We ride for Vaes Dothrak."

"Don't worry. I'll catch you. The horde's easy to find."

A few hours later Naruto sat in a empty clearing meditating. He always meditated when he was distraught. He was originally sent here to assess the danger that Viserys presented to the Seven Kingdoms but that all quickly changed when he met Daenerys. She was the only reason why his mission was dragging out so long. It didn't appear that Khal Drogo would sail to Westeros so by all rights his mission was done but he couldn't leave the girl to suffer. Especially now that he knew she was pregnant. The baby could quite possibly be his and if that was the case he had to get her out of here.

His meditation was interrupted as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Your late."

Daenerys had a surprised look on her face.

"This is the time we usually meet for our lessons."

"Yes but I left to hunt for food for you. I was sort of hoping to find you practicing a bit early when I got here but I guess I was getting ahead of myself."

Daenerys looked down as Naruto stood on his feet.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"You know what about."

Daenerys sighed as she pulled a training sword out of the dirt. The weapon was heavy in her hands but after weeks of training she was used to the weight.

"If your trying to ask me who the father is then all I can say is I hope it's you."

"But you don't know?"

"How am I supposed to know."

Naruto sighed. "I suppose your right. But this is an unforeseen situation which means we have to adapt the plan."

"Will I finally get filled in on this plan?"

"Trust me the less you know the better."

"No!"

Naruto looked at Daenerys in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Daenerys gave Naruto a stern look that made him smirk inside.

"I'm tired of not having a say. Viserys made decisions for me and now your doing the same. I want to decide my own fate."

Naruto kept his face neutral as the female Targaryen finished her rant.

"I gave you a decision earlier and you disappointed me!"

"What was I supposed to do, let you kill my brother! My only family left in this world!"

"Yes!"

His tone made Daenerys quite down as she looked in his eyes.

"Yes. If I gave him that same choice he would have shoved the sword through your heart himself. This is a game, one of survival and your brother will sacrifice you at the first given opportunity. This is all one big game called survival. You do what it takes to survive whether that be killing people you don't wanna kill or pretending to be something your not. I mean look at me. I'm a bloodrider to a horse lord. Never in my entire life did I ever even think of this but guess what? It's keeping me alive."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Your nothing but a pawn to him and he thinks he's a king."

"He is a king."

Naruto laughed. "Do you know what they call your brother in Westeros? The Beggar King. Not a fitting name is it? Aegon the Conqueror took the throne long ago. And many years from now it will be taken away from the Baratheon's that's the way Kingdoms work. Dynasties rise and fall."

"The Iron Throne belongs to my family. My brother is the rightful ruler."

Naruto nearly pulled his hair out.

"Forget right. Let's hear opinions. Do you really wanna see Viserys sit on the Iron Throne? Do you honestly think your brother deserves to be king? Because I can guarantee that he will never set his eyes on any lands in Westeros."

Daenerys looked at Naruto in shook as he took a deep breath.

"Your brother will die here in Essos. By either me or the Dothraki. You on the other hand have so much to look forward to. If I can get rid of Khal Drogo we can get out of here and I can show you a world that you never thought existed."

The assassin took the training sword out of her hand and threw it aside before handing her a real sword.

"Your right. The only person in charge of your fate is you, so I'm gonna let you chose. Stand up and fight for something better or stand down and live for something worse."

Naruto took a few steps back and watched as the girl decided her own fate and smiled as she held the sword and got in her fighting stance.

"I'm done standing aside. I'm willing to fight for a better life!"

"Good."

The smile never left his face as he drew his valyrian steel sword.

"I'm done babying you and holding you back from realizing your true potential. From here on out as long as your willing to fight and do what it takes I will keep you in the loop but I promise you it won't be easy. I'm gonna push you harder and harder everyday. If we're gonna survive we do it together."

Daenerys nodded as the two circled each other.

"I heard that when my mother was nine months pregnant with me she helped fight off a group of wildlings. I don't know how true that is but if she supposedly was able to do that than you can do this."

He quickly charged Daenerys and smiled when she managed to raise her blade to block his attack. As they locked blades Daenerys saw the smile on his face and gained her own. This made the smile on Naruto's face drop as he used his strength to swing their swords around and make her drop her own blade. Before she knew it his sword was at her throat.

"Dead."

He removed his sword and turned his back as he walked away.

"This isn't a game. I thought you were serious about this. I guess I was wro-"

Daenerys didn't let him finish as she picked up her sword and charged at Naruto and began slashing at him. He skillfully dodged all her attacks with a wide grin on his face.

' _She's improving.'_

"I've watched you and your brother since I arrived in Pentos. I've taken noticed to things."

He leaned his entire upper body backwards as she made a wide swing for his head.

"Your brother claims to be a dragon, but he couldn't be any more wrong."

He surprised her when he finally brought his sword up to block her slash and she noticed the dangerous look in his eyes.

"You are the last Dragon of House Targaryen and I'm gonna teach you how to breath fire."

 **And Done!**

 **A lot going on in this chapter but I hope ya'll enjoyed. I'm really trying to get through the events of season one mainly because I don't think Naruto can go full Assassins Creed in the middle of a Dothraki tribe. So it'll be much easier when I can show him in cities and stuff. But if you guys wanna see how I envision a single assassin taking down an entire Dothraki Khalasar than let me know and I can skip all the boring shit in season one. Show Naruto go full Assassin or follow canon up to ya'll.**

 **As for the last chapter I'll address a few things. First is Minato Namikaze. I made him appear early in the story so he can have a big impact on Jon's time at the wall. Not gonna go into to much detail about that you'll have to just wait and see. As for the pairing I'm really leaning towards Naruto/Daenerys/Tyene because it'll be interesting but don't worry there will be plenty of Naruto Daenerys moments before that. And as you read I'm adding a few Assassin's to the story. Some will be legends that Naruto grew up hearing while others will be actually apart of the story like Edward Kenway. Hit me up in the reviews on who I should use and how I should use them. If it's good I might use it in the story.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Vaes Dothrak**

Naruto rode next to Daenerys, Jorah and Viserys as they approached the only Dothraki city.

"Vaes Dothrak. The city of Horselords."

Viserys scoffed. "A pile of mud. Mud and shit and twigs. Best these savages can do."

Daenerys glared at her brother.

"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them savages."

Naruto nodded approvingly as Viserys glared at the Khaleesi.

"I'll call them what I like, because they're my people. This is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army."

"Well even if that's true you should still hold your tongue. It'd be ashame if someone was tipped off on how you talk about them."

Viserys grumbled and rode ahead and entered the city as Daenerys looked at Naruto.

"If my brother was given an army of Dothraki, could he conquer the Seven Kingdoms?"

Naruto shrugged. "The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water their horses can't drink."

"But of they did?"

The Assassin rubbed his chin as he thought before he replied.

"Robert Baratheon is hotheaded and quick to violence. He is foolish enough to meet the Dothraki in open battle. That would get thousands of men slaughtered. But the men advising him are different. They'd have him hide in castles and the Dothraki aren't built to lay siege."

"Do you know these men?"

"No but Jorah may."

Daenerys turned to Jorah who nodded.

"I fought beside them once, long ago. Now Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my land."

"You sold slaves."

"Aye?"

"Why?"

The knight looked at Naruto before sighing.

"I had no money and an expensive wife."

"And where is she now?"

Jorah looked solemn as he answered Naruto's question.

"In another place, with another man."

Naruto stayed silent as they rode into the city. He heard a screech and looked up to see a eagle flying overhead.

"I'll be back."

Before anyone could say anything Naruto took off into the city leaving them behind.

The assassin rode for a few minutes before he spotted the eagle perched in a tree with a message tied around its foot.

The Assassin removed the note from the bird and softly rubbed his head as he stared at the blank piece of paper. His eyes glowed slightly as he activated his eagle vision and revealed a secret message.

 _The King has ordered the death of the Targaryen girl. He believes her to be with child._

Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped back on to his horse and took off into his previous direction. As he rode his mind raced. As far as he knew the news of Daenerys's pregnancy had yet to leave the company of the Khalasar. Which meant that either Jorah or Viserys tipped someone off and he knew damn well that Viserys couldn't make contact with anyone in Westeros so that left only one suspect.

The assassin rode through the city and spotted a head of silvery blonde hair but snarled when he saw the former lord of Bear Island next to her.

"Jorah do you mind if I speak to you in private?"

The knight looked at Naruto in surprise but nodded before following Naruto into a nearby alley. Daenerys gave Naruto a puzzling look but her handmaidens continued to escort her through the city.

"Naruto what can I do for-"

The Knight was cut off as Naruto punched him in the face making him fall to the ground.

"What is the meaning of th-"

He was once again cut off as the assassin kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Now I'm gonna talk and your gonna listen."

Naruto drew Kuruma and Jorah's eyes locked and to the the ruby orbs of the blade.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"I told Daenerys that I would protect her. And despite my best judgment I thought we were on the same page but now realize that I was wrong."

"What ar-"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

Jorah looked Naruto in his eyes and sighed.

"I offered a pardon. A chance to go back home. A chance to redeem myself and all I had to do was report to the Kings small council."

Naruto nodded his head and surprised Jorah when he put away his sword.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Jorah. I'm really pissed off. But I know how to make a terrible situation into a good once. Plus I need a ally for my grand finale."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto only chuckled as he strapped his sword back to his waist.

"The less you know the better. But know this, all your letters to the small council will be read by me first and if I even think that you are trying to double cross me then this friendly conversation we're having right now won't be so nice next time."

Jorah laughed as he spit blood out of his mouth.

"You call this friendly."

Naruto only spared Jorah one final glance before he left the knight lying in the alley.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Naruto sat outside of Daenerys's tent balancing the tip of a tri pronged kuni on his finger. His mind raced with ideas. Normally he created plans on the fly but now he had to play the long game. That's why he decided against taking Jorah's head. Lord Jiraiya told him that in order to survive he had to be able to create, adapt and execute a plan.

His thoughts were cut off by Viserys dragging Doreah into the tent.

Daenerys was sitting in her tent talking Irri who was preparing supper. They were soon interrupted when Viserys barged in throwing Doreah down to the floor.

"You sent, this whore to give me commands!?"

He yelled out while the Doreah begged for Daenerys's forgiveness.

"I should have sent you back her head!"

"Hush now it's all right."

She looked at Irri.

"Please help her up."

Irri nodded as she took the girl out of the dwelling sparing a glance at Naruto, who Viserys had yet to notice standing in the doorway.

"Why did you hit her?"

"I hit because I need you to know that you do not command me!" Viserys growled.

"I wasn't commanding you."

Daenerys held out her arm placating. "I just wanted to invite you to supper."

She motioned to the food Irri had already prepared.

"You think I want to eat the shit that girl, that pile of filth, created!" he spat before noticing a piece of cloth on a table. "What is this?"

"It's a gift for you."

Daenerys hoped he would like it. It was supposed to be an olive branch. Her hopes were soon dashed when he looked at her again, hate and malice consuming his visage.

"Dothraki rags." He scoffed. "Are you going to dress me now?"

"Please." Daenerys whimpered.

"This stinks of manure!"

He thew the rags at her as well as a golden necklace.

"All of it!"

"Stop it."

She looked on the verge of tears but he kept yelling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto standing in the corner.

"Stop it." She tried again more forcefully.

"You would turn me into one of them wouldn't you? Next you will want to braid my hair."

"You have no right to a braid you have won no victories yet." Daenerys hissed and Viserys looked appalled by her tone while Naruto snickered.

"You will not talk back to me you little cunt!"

He slapped her with all his might, sending her to the floor. He quickly held her down before she could even attempt at getting back up.

"You are a little horse lord slut and now you have woken the dragon!"

He growled as he tried to get control of her arms.

Daenerys quickly grabbed a fallen necklace and struck him across the face. By this time Naruto had drew Kuruma and held the tip of the blade to his neck drawing blood. He looked down at Daenerys who glared her brother and he smiled at the fire in her eyes as he held his hand out and helped her up.

When she stood up she straightened her back and looked at her brother who looked ready to piss himself with the tip of Naruto's deadly blade pressed against his skin.

"I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki. I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me."

Viserys glared at his sister but didn't speak a word.

"The only reason why I'm allowing you to live is so you know that I spared your life. Now leave!"

Viserys looked ready to protest but a glare from Naruto silenced him and he quickly scurried out of the room.

The assassin looked at Daenerys with pride in his eyes.

"Let it out."

Daenerys looked at him and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I can't believe I just did that.

"Well believe it."

The young Targaryen smiles in went to close the distance but Naruto held his hand up to stop her.

"Not here. Now we have to keep up appearances more than ever."

Daenerys nodded as Naruto put his sword away.

"I'm proud of you."

And with that the Assassin was gone leaving Daenerys alone.

 **And Done!**

 **Just wanted to get this one out to break my writers block. Sorry if I've been gone so long I've just been really busy an uninspired but hopefully this turns a new leaf for me.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"A horse heart?"

Irri nodded and Naruto nearly threw up in his mouth.

"She has to eat a raw horse heart!"

"It is tradition. If she finishes the entire heart the baby will be blessed."

Naruto scoffed. "Well that tradition sucks."

The two were currently walking through the Vaes Dothrak market place gathering items for the upcoming ceremony. The handmaiden had been tasked with preparing for the ceremony and she asked the assassin to accompany her.

"Do you have traditions?"

Naruto looked down at the bracers on his wrist.

"Yeah I have traditions."

 _Flashback_

 _A young Naruto grinned as he gripped the wall of the building he was currently scaling up. Sweat poured down his young body as the sun beamed on him. Any normal kid would feel terrible in this situation but Naruto felt alive._

 _The young kid was dressed in black shorts, a orange shirt and black sandals._

 _His hands reached to top ledge of the building and he kicked his legs off the side of the building bringing his body up to a handstand on the ledge. He brought his arms down and pushed himself up to his feet._

 _Naruto smiled as he held his arms out and took a deep breath as he looked out at the city in front of him._

 _It was protected and concealed by a giant mountain range on one side and a giant forest on the other. Normally people approached the village but protectors either turned them around or put them down._

 _He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice behind him._

 _"You thought you could get away."_

 _Naruto smiled as he turned his head to look at the person behind him._

 _"Of course not Mentor Iruka."_

 _Iruka was around average height with brown hair that he put up in a ponytail. He wore black pants and a black shirt with a green vest over it. His most noticeable feature was the scar that ran across his nose almost going from one cheek to the other._

 _"You defaced the Grand Masters statues!"_

 _Naruto ignored Iruka as an eagle landed on a wooden post that hung off the side of the building. He slowly made his way to the post and the bird landed on his shoulder ast he closed his eyes and let his senses take in his surroundings. He slowly spread his arms as the bird ruffled his wings and jumped off his shoulders._

 _Naruto slowly leaned forward and fell right after the bird leaving a smiling Iruka alone on the rooftop._

 _End Flashback_

"Traditions are important but this is different. It's not right."

The two gathered what was needed and made their way through the market where they surprisingly ran into Daenerys and Jorah doing some shopping of their own.

Irri quickly bowed her head. While Naruto smiled.

"Khaleesi."

Daenerys returned Naruto's smile and gave Irri a quick nod of acknowledgement but only Jorah picked up on the quick flash of jealousy that came upon the young woman's eyes.

"What are you two up to?"

Naruto shrugged as they walked past a weapons stall and he eyed some knives.

"Irri asked for my assistance in preparing for your ritual tonight. Speaking of that we need to talk, later though."

The Targaryen nodded her head and turned her attention to a wine merchant who boldly boasted about his drinks.

" _Khaleesi you should try some of my wine. Just one drop and you'll want to name your child after me."_

Naruto laughed at the notion and Daenerys kindly smiled.

"Well now I must try this."

The man looked at Daenerys in shook as she spoke in the common tongue as Doreah stepped forward.

"You have the honor of addressing Daenerys of the House Targaryen. Khaleesi of the riding men and princess of the Seven Kingdoms."

Naruto didn't show it but he noticed how the mans entire demeanor changed upon the mention of her name and he could tell Jorah noticed as well.

"My apologies princess."

The man went to bow but Daenerys stopped him.

"No need for apologies my friend and please no need to bow. Now how about that wine."

The man quickly threw the cup to the ground.

"That is Dornish swill not worthy of a princess. I have a dry red from the Arbor, nectar of the Gods."

Daenerys smiled while Naruto stared at the man with cold eyes.

"Let me give you a cask as a gift."

He ran into his little tent and returned with a barrel of wine.

"You honor me sir."

"The honor is all mine."

A Dothraki rider came forward and took the barrel.

"You know there are many in your homeland that await your return your grace."

"I hope to repay your kindness one day."

"Put down the cask."

Everyone looked at Naruto confused but his eyes never left the merchants and what he saw confirmed his suspicions.

Daenerys looked at Naruto who was still locked in on the merchant.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I would just like to have a sip."

Naruto moved forward and the merchants eyes fell to the blade on Naruto's hip.

"The wine is for the Khaleesi, not some servant boy."

The merchant went to hand it back the Dothraki rider but Irri spoke up.

"You are addressing Naruto Blood Rider to Khal Drogo."

The man gulped and Naruto's grip on his sword tightened.

"I said open it."

Daenerys was now annoyed that this man had called her lover a servant boy and raised her eyebrow when the merchant looked at her. He nodded slightly before placing the cask on a nearby barrel. He uncorked it and turned back to the party.

"Pour!"

His voice was strong and firm and Daenerys could feel the power and authority behind his words.

"It would be a crime to drink a wine this rich without giving it time to air." The merchant stated nervously. Naruto noted a bead of sweat drop down his forehead.

"Do as he says." Daenerys was now alert as well and cautious of the merchant.

"As the princess commands."

He then filled a small cup and handed it to Naruto. As the assassin smelled the wine the merchant spoke again.

"Sweet isn't it?" Naruto nodded. "Can you smell the fruit sir?"

The merchant gave him a slightly nervous smile.

"Taste it my lord." Naruto looked at Daenerys and smirked.

"Tell me that is not the finest wine that has ever touched your tongue."

Naruto held the cup to his lips, still holding his smirk, before he brought the cup down and held it out to the merchant.

"Why don't you take the first sip? I doubt a man such as yourself gets to enjoy the fruits of his stock very often." He handed the cup back to the merchant who looked between him and Daenerys.

"Me? I assure you I am not worthy of the vintage. Besides I am not so poor that I do not partake in my own stock from time to time."

"You will drink it."

Daenerys commanded, annoyed at the man's attempts to avoid drinking. The man nodded slightly as he took the cup. He raised it in a silent cheer before bringing it to his lips.

Instead of drinking it he threw the cup to the ground and pushed past Naruto as he ran. The assassin chuckled as he as he removed a tri pronged kunai from his belt. He causally flipped it in his hand before throwing it with all his might. The blade embedded itself in the merchants lower back and he instantly dropped to the ground. A few riders went to pick him up but Naruto stopped them as he knelt down next to the man.

"So the Dothraki way would be to have you tied to the back of the Khaleesi's horse and forced to walk until you fall and then be dragged until you die. But thanks to my awesome aim I highly doubt you'll even be able to stand let alone walk ever again. "

The man glared at Naruto and spit at him but the assassin just laughed as he wiped his cheek.

"You know if I wasn't here you might have gotten away with it, but I think Ser Jorah would have caught on as well. See it was your eyes that gave you away. They lit up like the sun when you found out who the Khaleesi truly was. That was enough to draw suspicion but you confirmed everything when I asked for you to pour a cup."

Naruto removed his blade from the mans back and walked towards the wine tent. All eyes on him as he picked up the barrel of poisoned wine.

"You know poison is an effective tool when used discretely. You my friend were too forceful in your attempt but don't fret. Your poison will be used today...All of it."

He nodded to the riders as two grabbed him and held him up in a kneeling position while another grabbed a horn shaped cup and broke the tip off making a funnel. The funnel was shoved down the mans throat which muffled his screams.

"Look away Khaleesi."

Daenerys shook her head and watched as Naruto poured the poison down the mans throat and forced him to drink all of it. When the barrel was empty Naruto threw it away and watched as the merchant clawed at his throat the poison taking quick effect.

"I have a friend in Dorne who's really good with poison. She's a large advocate on how it can be used to kill someone. I'm sure me drowning someone in it will top anything she's ever done."

With that Naruto watched as the last breath left the merchants body before he went limp. The assassin shook his head before he walked over to Daenerys.

"Sorry you had to see that Khaleesi. Irri please take her back to her hut. Jorah, Doreah please come with me we have some things to discuss."

 **A Few Hours Later**

Naruto entered Daenerys hut and immediately took note of the large Dothraki presence. He ignored them and immediately made his way to Daenerys.

"Khaleesi I would once again like to apologize. You shouldn't have seen that."

The Targaryen smiled. "It's quite alright Naruto. If it wasn't for you then I'd be dead."

Naruto nodded and Drogo approached him.

" _Naruto, Blood of my blood. You have saved the moon of my and for that I shall reward you."_

Naruto shook his head but Drogo paid him no mind.

" _Irri step forward."_

All eyes fell on the handmaiden as she shyly walked up to the Khal and bowed her head.

" _Blood of my blood, as reward for your action I grant you Irri as a wife."_

Irri blushed and Naruto chuckled. " _I thank you my Khal but it is unnecessary."_

Drogo laughed and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

" _Nonsense! We will celebrate tomorrow but from now on she is yours."_

Naruto sighed and spared a glance at Irri, who seemed to find the floor extremely interesting, as Drogo began to exit the hut.

 _"Wait my Khal!"_

Drogo turned around and looked at Naruto.

" _I have a little tradition where I'm from, a hunt. Here the Dothraki have the wife go through a trail to show the strength of the child while where I'm from the father goes through one."_

Drogo looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. " _Explain."_

The assassin smiled. " _The hunt is designed to show the strength of the father in hopes that it will pass on to the son."_

Naruto smirked when he saw the brief smile that flashed across the Khal's face.

" _If we are to hunt then we must leave soon so we don't miss the ceremony."_

Naruto nodded _. "There have been sightings of a sabertooth nearby. I'll get my weapons and we'll leave right away."_

Drogo nodded and he left, his other two Blood Riders following him out both glaring at Naruto on their way out.

Naruto let out a breath and looked at Daenerys. "Can we talk...alone."

Daenerys smirked and looked at Irri who was the only other person in the hut.

"I believe that Drogo made it clear that she was yours now."

Naruto looked in her eyes and saw both amusement and jealousy.

"Irri would you please give us a moment. We can talk later."

Irri gave a quick nod and left as Naruto scratched the back of his head. He was broken out of his thoughts when he was grabbed from behind and spun around. Before he could protest Daenerys smashed her lips against his and Naruto quickly responded. Her hands gripped his hair as their tongues fought for dominance and Naruto could only smile when he pulled away for air.

"We shouldn't do this here."

Daenerys gave a predatory smirk. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

The assassin laughed. "Oh I definitely did."

He went in for another kiss but Daenerys surprised him when she pushed him up against a nearby pillar and surprised him even more when she grabbed his cock and squeezed it.

"You belong to me, it's best you remember that."

She smashed her lips against his again and Naruto could only moan as she slipped her hands under his shirt and rubbed his toned abdomen while his hands found her ass. The Targaryen smirked against his lips as her hand slid down his abdomen and slipped into his pants.

"I see your lessons with Doreah have been paying off."

Daenerys lightly nibbled on his bottom lip.

"There is so much more that I want to show you."

"Then you'll get the chance because if the plan works by this time tomorrow we'll be free and on our way to Qarth."

"Are you serious?"

Naruto nodded and he could see the excitement in her eyes.

"How?"

"I'm gonna kill Drogo and his Blood Riders on this little hunting trip."

Daenerys nodded as he walked towards her bed and sat down.

"Do you think you and Jorah can take them all on alone?"

She looked at Naruto who looked down.

"What?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm going alone."

Her eyes widened in surprised before she glared at him.

"You are not going alone! You will take Ser Jorah with you."

Naruto smiled. "I like this new protective you. It's extremely sexy."

Daenerys was not amused and Naruto could only laugh.

"Jorah's not coming with me cause he will be with you...While you kill Viserys."

He removed Kurama from his hip and held it out for her to take. She took the blade and stared into the Ruby eyes of the fox.

"If I take this what will you use against Drogo?"

"I feel hurt that you think I need Kurama to kill Drogo."

Daenerys looked at the smirk on his face and couldn't help but worry more. She took his hand and held it to her cheek.

"I have no doubt that you can beat Qotho and Haggo but Drogo has never been beat. I don't want you to die."

The last female Targaryen looked into the eyes of the assassin with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not gonna die. I know I can beat Drogo. Just like I know you can kill Viserys and when that's done you and Jorah will gather everyone loyal to you and we will meet at the rally point and wait for me. Jorah has instructions on what to do if I don't come back."

Daenerys took his hand off her cheek and laid it on her stomach which now had a significant sized bump.

"Please return to us."

"I will."

He kissed her hand and turned to leave but stopped right before leaving.

"See you soon."

 **Outskirts of Vaes Dothrak**

Naruto now dressed in his full assassin gear led Drogo and the Blood riders through the the tall grass following imaginary tracks. Since he entrusted Daenerys with Kurama he decided to bring two short swords which were now attached to his hip where Kurama used to be.

He made a show of bending down and picking up a random piece of dirt and smelling it.

" _The beast is near."_

He turned to Drogo and nodded. " _After you my Khal."_

Drogo nodded as he drew his weapon and walked past Naruto and through the tall grass. He emerged on the edge of a cliff. Naruto watched as Drogo looked aound in confusion while both Qotho and Haggo stood next to him. The assassin took a deep breath before he drew one of his blades and plunged it into Qotho's chest. Before Haggo could react Naruto kicked him in the knee and his hidden blade slid across his throat.

"I honestly thought that would be a lot harder."

 _"How dare you!"_

Naruto could only smirk.

" _I will not have your body burned. I will not give you that honor."_

The Khal threw his arakh away and Naruto quickly threw a tri pronged kunai at him and watched as it embedded itself in Drogo's shoulder. Drogo only laughed as he pulled the blade out and tossed it away.

" _The beetles will feed on your eyes! The worms will crawl through your lungs!"_

Drogo removed his daggers from his belt and threw them to the ground.

" _The rain will fall on your rotting skin until nothing is left but bones."_

Naruto stared at Drogo's discarded weapons.

" _You might wanna pick those up."_

 _"I'll take your blades once your through with them."_

Naruto's smirk fell as he and Drogo stood a few feet away from each other. Before the assassin could make a move Drogo lashed out with speed Naruto did not know he possessed and punched him square in the chest. The blow forced him back but Naruto immediately lashed out with his left and then right sword. Drogo dodged both strikes but Naruto attacked in a pattern the had both his arms crossed with a blade on either side of Drogo's neck.

He quickly swung his arms inward hoping to decapitate the Khal but he went under the attack and punched Naruto in the chest again. Naruto grit his teeth and went to attack again but all his attacks were easily evaded by Drogo's surprising speed. Naruto went to slash again but Drogo used his large forearm to throw Naruto's hand away but once again Naruto was quick with his other blade and but Drogo grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back before kicking the back of one of his legs forcing him to kneel and let the sword go.

Naruto wasted no time pivoting on his knee on attempted to slash at Drogo's midsection but the Khal easily blocked the attack which was followed by a slash aimed low which was blocked again as Naruto stood up and went to attack again. This time Drogo grabbed his arm and threw him aside. The Khal finally attempted to slash at Naruto's throat but the blonde leaned back to avoid it.

The two swung at the same time and locked blades but Naruto was quickly pushed back and had to avoid another strike that would have killed him. The two exchanged a few blows and Naruto made a wide swing which forced Drogo to side step the attack but gave him the opportunity to kick him in the back of the knee forcing him tho kneel again.

Naruto went to swing his blade but the larger man kicked him in the shoulder forcing him in the dirt. He turned around just in time to block a slash and was quickly put on the defensive. Drogo went to slash low but Naruto used the tip of his boot to block it and push his blade away. He then went to slash at the larger mans face but his arm was grabbed and Drogo sliced at his forearm.

The assassin winced but quickly had to block more attacks as he back peddled to the edge of the cliff. The two exchanged more blows and locked swords again but this time Drogo brought his knee up into Naruto's ribs followed by a kick to his side that once again put Naruto in the dirt.

The assassin was quickly back on his feet but was greeted by a sword pressed against the side of his neck. He had a moment to look a the wound caused by his kunai and into the red puffy eyes of the Khal that were filled with rage.

 _"You should take pride. You survived longer than most."_

Naruto quickly used his blade to move Drogo's aside and punched him in the face. He then kicked him in the stomach making him drop to a knee while grabbing his arm and twisting it forcing the Khal to drop his sword. The assassin raised his sword high to strike down Drogo but the larger man evaded and when Naruto went to bring the blade back up for a second attack the Khal surprising caught the sword not bothered by the blade digging into his hand.

Naruto's shock was short lived because Drogo punched him in the throat and then took the sword out of his hand and slashed at his side leaving a deep cut. Naruto could only gasp for air as he looked at the blood soaking through his robe.

Naruto dropped to his knees and Drogo smirked as he prepared to ram the sword through his former Blood riders but then he dropped his blade as the world around him began to spin and his hands began to shake.

"Finally."

Naruto stood up and punched Drogo in the face. The Khal was pushed back a little but was unable to retaliate.

" _What did you do to me."_

 _"Poison."_

He quickly used his foot to kick up the dropped sword and wasted no time slashing at Drogo's knees and thanks to the poison he was unable to dodge. Naruto quickly spun around him and slashed at his back.

" _Goodbye Drogo. You were a good opponent._ "

With that Naruto speared Drogo through heart and watched as the Khal fell to the ground dead.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at cut on his side.

"Gotta get to Daenerys."

The assassin gathered up his weapons and began making his way towards the rendezvous point.

 **A Few Miles Away From Vaes Dothrak**

Daenerys stood next to Jorah. After killing Viserys, which turned out to be an extremely easy and boring task, they gathered whoever wanted to get out.

"Khaleesi we should get moving."

The last Targaryen glared at the knight. "We will wait for Naruto."

"Khaleesi. Naruto gave me very specific instructions to head to Qarth if he wasn't here by a certain time. We should get moving. When you nor Drogo show up the Khalasar will come look for you we need to move now."

Daenerys went to protest but a voice interrupted her.

"You should listen to him."

Everyone turned to see Naruto holding his side, most of his outfit covered in blood.

"Naruto!"

Both Jorah and Daenerys rushed Naruto who brushed them off.

"I'm fine, we need to get out of here now."

Daenerys lifted up his shirt and inspected his wound.

"If we don't treat it, it will get infected."

The assassin shook his head as he made his way towards a horse.

"We have to go. Now!"

Daenerys looked into Naruto's eyes and knew that there would be no arguing.

"Fine you win."

Naruto smiled as he got on a horse and Daenery's new Khalasar began to head out on the long journey to Qarth.

 **And Done!**

 **I'm not used to writing fight scenes so let me know what ya'll think. Also for those who are wondering Daenerys as of now does not have her dragons since I technically moved things up it shouldn't be a problem. As for Kings Landing and the Wall things will have transpired the same up until season two.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto sighed as he led Daenerys and her Khalasar through the Red Waste. It had over a week since their departure from Vaes Dothrak and they had yet to run into any trouble.

The assassin, who had long ago removed his robes and rode his horse shirtless, looked over at Daenerys and couldn't help but smile. While she still had a lot of room to grow as both a leader and warrior he was proud of how far she had come from when he first met her, especially after Jorah's account on her final meeting with Viserys. His smile grew even wider when he looked down at her now showing bump, then it quickly dawned on him he had yet to include in any of his messages that Daenerys was pregnant.

 _'Tsunade's gonna kill me.'_

The assassin was broken out of musing when he heard one of the horses give out. He quickly dismounted his and watched as the animal took its last breath. Daenerys looked at him with worried eyes as the small Khalasar gathered around them.

"We only have two horses remaining."

Naruto sighed. "I know."

She looked out at the group of Dothraki that agreed to follow her into the desert.

"I promised to protect them. I promised them their enemies would die screaming. How am I supposed to make starvation scream?"

"One of the few tricks I have yet to master."

While the assassin appeared to be calm he two was beginning to feel the affects of the harsh dessert sun. And his wounds from hiss fight with Drogo had yet to fully heal."

"Does it ever end?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"And your sure this is the right direction?"

He nodded as he pointed in one direction.

"Head south and you'll hit Lhazareen, where they'll kill us and take your Dragon eggs."

He pointed in another. "West is back to the Dothraki Sea where they'll kill us."

"No one is gonna kill us."

"Your in no condition to fight. Neither are your people and as much as I hate to say it, neither am I. I underestimated Drogo and now I'm paying the price for it. But if we keep heading in our current direction we should reach Qarth in two days tops. Now stand and be the strength for your people."

The last Targaryen smiled. "As you are mine."

Naruto smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 **Kings Landing**

Sasuke lurked in the shadows of a tower in the Red Keep and watched the King celebrate his name day. In the weeks since his coronation the boy King had shown that he was cruel and deserving of a blade through the heart but Orochimaru forbid it.

"You always scowl Sasuke. If you keep doing that your face will probably be stuck that forever."

The raven haired assassin didn't spare a glance at the hooded figure behind him.

"Why haven't we killed the idiot yet?"

"A suitable leader hasn't been chosen yet. Lord Orochimaru says your old teammate Naruto is returning from a mission with Daenerys Targaryen, that sounds promising."

Sasuke ignored the figure and watched as Tyrion Lannister approached the King.

"Kabuto, when did the runt return?"

The man now known as Kabuto smirked as he walked towards the window.

"Not too long ago actually, but there are pressing matters. Lord Orochimaru request your presence."

The Uchiha watched as Tyrion walked towards the castle.

"Tell him I'll be there after I take care of some things."

Kabuto watched Sasuke leave the tower.

"So impatient."

Sasuke left the tower and silently made his way through the Red Keep. He stuck to the shadows and easily avoided the guards. He walked across the beams and entered a small secret compartment above the small council chamber. He stayed silent as he listened to the harsh words of Queen Cersei. When Tyrion walked in and Cersei dismissed the rest of the council Sasuke waited hoping for information and couldn't help but smirk when he heard the Arya Stark escaped.

With that news Sasuke snuck out of the castle and returned to Orochimaru's hideout.

"Hmmmm. Without Arya Stark the Lannisters put themselves in quite the situation."

"Could she be dead?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "No. If she were dead we would know. Kabuto what do you know?"

"The girl was learning the art of water dancing before the attack. Her brother Jon Snow gifted her a small thin sword. A boy was found dead with a small thin wound in his gut. The likely explanation is that the girl killed him in her escape."

The Sannin nodded as he thought over his options.

"The girl must be found and not by the Lannisters. I will talk to my spies in the city, Kabuto you reach out to our men in the surrounding villages. If she made it that far she'd have to have found away to conceal her identity so keep your eyes sharp. Sasuke since you have mastered the art of sneaking in and out of the Red Keep you shall watch the Lannisters, the moment they know something I want to know as well."

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave but stopped.

"Before I came here Kabuto told me you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes. Just a bit of news. Stannis Baratheon has aligned himself with an old enemy of mine, a Red Priestess named Melisandre."

"A Red Priestess? I didn't think you'd be scared of the 'powers' of the Lord of the light."

Orochimaru smirked. "I'm not afraid but it would be wise not to mock the powers of the Lord of Light. But for now don't worry about her. We have alot on our plate already and as of now Stannis is not a problem. Now if you'll excuse me your both dismissed."

 **North of The Wall- Crasters Lodge**

Jon grumbled as he walked throughout the property after his altercation with the Lord Commander.

"So I here your a steward. Shame I would have loved to teach you a few tricks with the rangers."

Jon turned to see Minato Namikaze standing behind him.

"You didn't ride out with us, how did you get here?"

Minato smirked as he twirled a tri pronged kunai in his hand.

"I'm a little special. The Lord Commander allows me to come and go as I please but he did request that I stick around for this little trip North."

"Why would he want you around? What makes you so special?"

Minato's smirk widened as he snatched the blade out of the air.

"You'll find out soon enough. Until then keep a hold of this for me, it may come in handy."

Jon looked at the blade and saw strange writing on the handle.

"What does this mean?"

He looked up and found Minato gone.

Not too far away Minato appeared before the Lord Commander who jumped at his sudden appearence.

"I keep telling you not to do that."

Minato laughed and rubbed the back of his head before he looked at Lord Mormont and spoke with a serious tone.

"So I here you wanna know what the wildlings are up to?"

Mormont snorted. "I want to know what's going on behind this bloody wall."

"You sure? There's no unknowing these things."

"Tell me!"

Minato sighed. "The wildlings are gathering for survival, survival from an enemy I here you've already met."

"The dead?"

"Yes."

"I don't know their exact plan but they plan on make it to the other side of the Wall."

"Over my dead body."

"I think we should let them in."

The Lord Commander looked at him as if he just said the worst thing in the world.

"Hear me out. I've traveled beyond the Wall more times than any ranger before me in search for one fairy tale, but instead I found another but it's just as sinister...The Night King. And your friend Craster has been helping him."

Mormont shook his head. "Even if all this is true I would still need proof before I could allow a single wildling through the Wall."

Minato nodded. "I know and trust me if you keep heading North you'll find your proof."

 **Kings Landing**

Sasuke sat on his perch in a shadow of the Red Keep. The last few days had been almost uneventful as he watched the Queen and the small council hoping for news on the Stark girl but they seemed just as lost as he was. His interest was perked when he saw the boy king meet with the Lord Commander of the city watch. There weren't many things that terrified Sasuke but the order that Joffrey gave did and he rushed immediately to Orochimaru.

"Ahh Sasuke do you have any news on the girl for me?"

The raven haired assassin shook his head.

"No but I bring terrible news. The idiot king fears any claim to the throne that could possibly overthrow him so he's ordered the execution of every single bastard child that Robert Baratheon sired."

The Sanin looked up from his papers and saw red and black eyes with three tomoes staring back at him.

"I understand how this hits home for you Sasuke but what would you have me do?"

"Help me get them out of the city and provide them passage to the Hidden City."

Orochimaru saw the legendary Sharingan staring at him and knew his apprentice would not let this go.

"It won't be an easy task especially since there's only three of us, do you have any idea how many bastards the last King has?"

Sasuke smirked. "No but I'm sure you do."

Orochimaru frowned. "Approximately nineteen in Kings Landing alone. Sadly I must admit we may require some assistance."

He quickly began scribbling on a piece of paper and handed it to Sasuke. Take care of these and I'll take care of the rest."

The assassin looked at his list that consisted of only five names.

"How are you gonna get all the others?"

Orochimaru grinned as he stood up. "Time to get reinforcements."

Not long after Sasuke walked into the brothel owned by Petyr Baelish dressed in his full Assassin gear, including his sword. He ignored the indecent sex that was going on around him and watched as a red haired woman walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"How can I help you today."

She batted her eyes and smiled seductively but Sasuke ignored her advances.

"A friend requested I spend time Mhaegen...privately."

The Uchiha produced several gold coins and dropped them in her hand. The woman's smile widened.

"Follow me my Lord."

Sasuke was taken to a room where he waited until another red haired woman walked in.

"Are you Mhaegen?"

"Yes M'Lord. How can I be of service today?"

Sasuke ignored her and studied the door taking note that there was no lock.

"Where is your daughter?"

Mhaegen looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Your daughter. I'm told her name is Barra. Where is she?"

Mhaegen took a few steps away from Sasuke.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person trying to save your daughters life now where is she."

Mhaegen looked at Sasuke frantically.

"What's going on."

Sasuke growled quickly becoming angry.

"Look Lady I don't have time for this. I'll explain everything soon but right now I need to know where your daughter is."

"She's upstairs in my sleeping chambers."

The Uchiha nodded. "Stay here."

He peeked his head out of the room and stopped the first person who walked by.

"Excuse me miss."

The women turned and stopped when she looked into the assassins eyes which had transformed into the sharingan.

"Go to Mhaegen's room and bring me Barra. Stay quiet and don't be seen."

It didn't take long for her to return with the sleeping baby and Sasuke produced a cloak which he handed to Mhaegen who quickly put it on. The Uchiha activated his eagle vision and saw a group of Gold Cloaks enter the brothel.

"Time to get out of here."

He helped her out of the window just as the door swung open and five Gold Cloaks entered.

The Uchiha wasted no time charging while drawing his sword. He blocked an attack by the first one and quickly slashed at his mid section spilling his guts on the floor.

He then parried the next attack and stabbed at the mans stomach and brought his sword up so it exited at the top of the mans skull.

He felt an attack coming and quickly spun around with his blade cleaving the third mans head clean off. He quickly spun again and dropped low while swinging his sword and nearly sliced the last two Gold Cloaks in half.

The assassin quickly sheathed his sword and turned to Mhaegen who stared at him in awe.

"Sorry you had to see that."

 **The Red Waste**

Naruto sighed as he walked next to Daenerys, the two leading the Khalasar on the last few hours of their journey to Qarth.

"So tell me more about this Lord Jiraiya."

Naruto have a weak laugh.

"Hah, Pervy Sage is nothing but on old geezer who spies on women for research on his books. But he's also one of the strongest people I know. I'm proud to have studied under for all these years."

Naruto smiled as he thought about the first time he met Jiraiya. He went to speak but his eyes quickly rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

"Naruto!"

Daenerys was quickly at his side as was Jorah and Irri.

"What's wrong with him."

The knight quickly checked on Naruto's wounds but saw that they were almost healed. He then checked his water skin which he found bone dry.

"He's dehydrated. We have to get him out of this desert and fast."

Daenerys nodded and looked down at Naruto with a worried look on her face.

Jorah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry princess, he'll be just fine."

The Khaleesi nodded and turned towards one of her bloodroders.

" _Rakharo you will ride ahead to Qarth, tell them we are not far behind."_

The rider nodded and quickly mounted a horse before taking off.

 **Kings Landing**

Sasuke was escorting his group of children along with a few parents when he felt a presence. He looked around and saw no Gold Cloaks.

"This presence I've felt it before."

The assassin closed his eyes and when he opened them Naruto stood in front of him.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. What's going on here?"

Sasuke motioned his head to the women and children huddled up against the wall.

"Joffrey is an insane little brat who would rather burn the Seven Kingdoms rather than lead. We're providing refuge to Robert Baratheon's bastard children in one of Orochimaru's hideouts outside the city."

"That's insane."

The Uchiha smirked before motioning everyone to lean against the wall as two Gold Cloaks walked past.

"Yeah and trekking through the worlds most dangerous desert isn't."

Naruto smirked as well as the two friends shared a laugh. Sasuke sent the group into a tunnel and noticed a Gold Cloak spotted him.

"As much as I would like to catch up I'm kinda busy."

He unsheathed his sword as the Gold Cloak charged.

"It was good seeing you again Sasuke."

"You ass well Naruto."

The Uchiha slashed at Naruto who's image distorted and the blade struck the Gold Cloak killing him.

 **And Done!**

 **As you can see I decided to introduce abilities in this chapter. Now everyone won't have chakra but a few will. And before people complain Bran can see the future and Daenerys is fire proof. And don't get me started on the Red Witch. As for the final scene I wanted to write it better and I drew my inspiration from Thor and** **Heimdall scene in Ragnarok. But it's purpose was to establish a connection between Naruto and Sasuke which will be explained in chapters to come.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Outskirts of Qarth**

Daenerys and her khalasar arrived at the gates of Qarth and watched as a group of armed soldiers marched out followed by a group of people who appeared to be the leaders. This made Daenerys turn to Jorah.

"I thought we were welcome'd?"

"If you heard a Dothraki horde were approaching your city you might do the same Khaleesi."

Dany looked at the group of fifty people behind her. "I'd hardly call this a horde."

She spared a glance at Naruto's prone position on his horse before turning to the approaching group.

"My name is Daenerys-"

"Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen."

Daenerys looked surprised. "You know me my lord."

"Only by reputation Khaleesi. And I'm no lord, merely a humble merchant."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Oh my name is quite long and quite impossible for foreigners to pronounce. I am simply a trader of spices. But we are the Thirteen, charged with the governance of Qarth, the greatest city that ever was or will be."

"He gestured to the group behind him as Daenerys took a deep breath as she thought back to all the lessons in confidence that Naruto had gave her.

"The beauty of Qarth is legendary-"

The merchant held his finger up silencing Daenerys. "Might I ask how you were able to escape a khalasar?"

Daenerys was taken back by the question. "Excuse me?"

"I said how did you escape a khalasar. News is that Khal Drogo is dead and you are not a member of the Dosh Khaleen so somehow you escaped and the only way I can see that would be is if you had dragons!"

Daenerys looked at the man bewildered. "Dragons?"

"Yes that would be quite fitting for a Targaryen. So, show us the Dragons."

Daenerys spared a glance to Naruto's prone body before turning back to the merchant.

"My friend, we have traveled very far. We have no food, no water. Once I see my people fed, I would be honored-"

"Forgive me, but no man alive has seen a living dragon. Some of my friends refuse to believe my accusations. All I ask is to not be proven a liar."

Daenerys looked at the clearly delusional man and balled her fist reigning in her anger."

"If I told you I had dragons that would be a lie, and I am not a liar. Where I come from guest are treated with respect, not insulted at the gates."

"Then perhaps you should return where you came from. We wish you well."

The man turned around and began walking away.

"What are you doing! You promised to receive me!"

The man looked at her in confusion. "We have received you. Here we are and here you are."

"If you do not let us in, all of us will die."

She placed her hand on her swollen belly. "All of us."

"Which we shall deeply regret. But Qarth did not become the greatest city that ever was or will be by letting Dothraki savages through it's gates."

With that the merchant and the rest of the Thirteen turned to leave. Daenerys eyes burned like fire and her fist were balled so tight that her nails drew blood, which Jorah noticed.

"Khaleesi, please be careful."

Daenerys marched towards the Thirteen ignoring their guards who drew their weapons.

"Thirteen! When my armies grow, we will take back what was stolen from me and destroy those who have wronged me. We will lay waste to armies and cities to the ground. If I really did have Dragons like you believe then you wouldn't want to be on that list."

This caused chatter between the members of the Thirteen but the merchant silenced them.

"I see you are a true Targaryen. Only as you said a moment ago, if we don't let you in the city, you will all die. And so-"

The merchant was interrupted by another member of the Thirteen.

"Retreating in fear from a pregnant little girl is unbecoming of the greatest city that ever was or will be."

The merchant glared at his peer. "The discussion is over, Xaro Xhoan Daxos. The Thirteen have spoken.

Xaro smirked. "I am one of the Thirteen, and I am still speaking."

The merchant looked at Xaro in disgust. "The girl threatens to burn our city to the ground and you would invite her in for a cup of wine?"

"Well I don't think a woman in her condition would be drinking wine but she is the last Targaryen. Do you expect her to watch her people starve without breathing fire. I believe we can allow a few Dothraki through our gates without dooming our city. After all, here I am, a savage from the Summer Isles, and Qarth still stands."

He gave Daenerys a reassuring smile but it unsettled Jorah.

"Our decision is final."

Xaro nodded. "Very well. I invoke Sumai."

A few of the Thirteen looked at Xaro in shock as e pulled out a dagger and sliced his own palm.

"I will vouch for her and her people in accordance with the law."

He showed everyone his bloody palm and the merchant glared at him. "Be it on your head."

Daenerys turned to Naruto and stroked his hair. "Hang in there my love."

No one noticed the three hooded figures standing in the shadows on top of the wall.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes.

"It's about time gaki."

Naruto's eyes fell on a man he instantly recognized and he relaxed.

"Pervy Sage, it's good to see you again."

The assassin slowly sat up in the bed and took in his surroundings. He scanned the room around him before his eyes fell on a white haired man man who looked to be in his early 40's. The man was tall and well-built with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that went down to his lower body tied in a ponytail with two bangs framing his face. His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that was visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore bracers similar to Naruto's, a black belt, black boots, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He also had a tattoo on his left palm of the Assassins symbol.

"Likewise though it looks like you have seen better days."

Naruto laughed as he looked down at his bandaged abdomen. "How is Daenerys?"

Jiraiya smirked. "She's a fine woman. I have to say I approve of your choice of women. I haven't seen her naked yet but I got a nice glimpse through the rags she was wearing."

Naruto growled and threw his boot that was next to the bed at Jiraiya's face.

"Youthful as ever. I even hear that you have a Dothraki wife! I couldn't be anymore proud."

Another boot followed and the two shared a laughed.

"In all seriousness I am happy that you are alive. Surviving the Dothraki is a skill that many Master's couldn't dream of accomplishing let alone defeating a Khal like Drogo. I've heard stories of his strength and judging by your condition it wasn't all hype."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah he was an experienced warrior with unbelievable brute strength and surprising speed. But I took care of it."

The Assassin got out of the bed and put on a shirt.

"So what's the reason your here in Qarth?"

Jiraiya waved it off. "Don't worry about that for now. You've had a long mission so relax for a bit. I have some research to get to but I'll be seeing you around."

The Sanin made his way towards the window just as the door opened to reveal a heavily pregnant Daenerys wearing a blue dress.

"Your awake."

Her arms were quickly around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair but before things could go to far Naruto broke this kiss apart.

"I'm happy both of you are ok."

He placed his hands on her stomach and leaned down to place a kiss on it.

"It's all thanks to you. If it weren't for you I would have never had the courage to stand up to my brother."

Naruto smiled and took in Daenerys's appearance. "Where are you going dressed all fancy?"

He grabbed her hand and spun her around and placed his hands on her stomach while burying his face in the crook of her neck taking in her scent.

"Xaro, a member of the thirteen here in Qarth has invited me to a party. He vouched for me allowing us safe passage into the city. This is also his home we are in. Though I would honestly rather stay here with you, it would be rude to decline his offer, so that means you are coming as well."

The look on her face left no room for argument and not long after the Assassin was being dragged around by Daenerys meeting various people that he could care less about. After awhile he became bored and began pick pocketing many of the party goers only to challenge his skill by returning the items before they were discovered missing. It was a game that he and Sasuke would play as children and it was a good way to kill time.

While he was pretending to listen to the conversation he noticed Jorah and a few members of Daenerys's Khalasar inspecting a statue. Naruto tapped Daenerys on the shoulder and motioned his head over to the scene that was unfolding. As she excused herself the Assassin went to follow but a man stepped infront of him.

"You must be Naruto, it's good to see you on your feet."

Naruto studied the man in front of him and saw no immediate threat but as he knew looks could be deceiving. The man was a few inches taller than him and was a bit pudgy.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled. "My name is Xaro. I am a member the Thirteen and this is my party, how are you enjoying it?"

Naruto shrugged. "The last party I attended I ended up fighting for my life so as long as that doesn't happen this will be better than that one."

Xaro laughed but then a silence fell between the two as Naruto watched Daenerys deal with her riders before he returned his attention back to the merchant.

"So Xaro tell me, why did you go out of your way to allow Daenerys and her Dothraki khalasar into the city?"

The merchant smirked. "I couldn't leave someone as beautiful as the Khalessi out in the wasteland so I did the gentlemanly thing to do."

Naruto shoo his head. "So you expect me to believe that you allowed a Dothraki horde in your city because Daenerys is beautiful somehow I find that hard to believe, excuse me."

Naruto walked away from the merchant as a bald man approached Daenerys, Xaro followed closely behind and the two men watched the bald man clone himself before everyone's very eyes. While Xaro shrugged it off as a cheap parlor trick but Naruto knew otherwise. Xaro led Daenerys away but the princess shot Naruto a look first which he returned with a nod. Though she didn't possess eagle vision he had taught he to be vigilant. Plus though he couldn't see him he had no doubt that Jiriaya was creeping around somewhere, and there was also Jorah never to far behind Daenerys.

The assassin prepared to leave but a voice stopped him.

"You watch over her."

The blonde assassin turned around and saw a woman, who's face was covered by a golden mask.

"Do I know you?"

"I know you. Naruto Uzumaki, son of the legendary Yellow Flash."

Naruto's jaw clenched and he had to fight the urge to not draw his hidden blade. "Who are you?"

The masked woman stepped forward. "I'm no one. But she is the Mother of Dragons, she needs true protectors now more than ever."

Naruto gave the woman a confused as her gaze fell on Daenerys. "Mother of Dragons? What does that even mean?"

"They shall come day and night to see the wonder born into the world again. And when they see they shall lust, for dragons are fire made flesh. And fire is power."

With that she walked away, Naruto tried to follow her but she seemingly vanished into thin air.

After a few hours of playing the dog and pony show Naruto and Daenerys headed back to their bed chambers. The two walked through the halls of Xaro's home hand in hand.

"I missed you."

Naruto smirked. "I didn't go anywhere."

"I know but I though I was gonna lose you."

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me. Cause now I have something that will make me fight harder, a family."

He looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I can't leave you guys just yet."

The two look at each other and smile as Daenerys led him to their room. When they got there Dany went in for a kiss but Naruto stopped her.

"We need to talk."

Daenerys looked at him in shock. "Now?"

She squeezed his cock for emphasis and as much as Naruto wanted to continue he couldn't.

"Yes now I have something important to tell you."

He led her to the bed and took a deep breath. "I'm not who you think I am."

"What does that mean."

"It means...I've been lying to you. About the real reason I was in Pentos."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a assassin sent by a group known as The Brotherhood. We maintain order in the Seven Kingdoms from the shadows. I was sent here to determine if your brother was a threat and if he was end him before he could amass an army."

The room fell into a long silence only the howling of wind heard. After what felt like hours Daenerys finally spoke.

"So was it all a lie?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Everything i felt...everything I feel for you is real. You are my heart Daenerys and that's why I had to get this out now. If you want me t leave I understand."

The assassin went to leave but Daenerys grabbed his arm and pulled him to her and slammed her lips against his. The kiss lasted a few moments and when the two pulled apart the Khaleesi gave her lover a loving smile.

"Naruto you freed me. Not just from my brother and Drogo but from myself. Before you I was this shy little girl that feared any real confrontation but now I'm a dragon."

Her hand drifted down to her stomach. "Of of course you gave me this amazing bundle of joy that I can't wait to hold in my arms and shower with all the love I was denied as a child."

Naruto smiled. "So you're not angry with me?"

Daenerys grabbed his collar and pulled him on top of her. "Oh I'm angry. But you can spend the rest of your life making it up to me."  
The two shared a tender and passionate kiss and when it ended violet eyes gazed into sapphires.

"Naruto, I love you. All of you."

Something lit up within Naruto's eyes. Waiving any more words, he leaned down and captured Dany's lips in a kiss. Dany's eyes fell shut. Naruto's moist lips passionately played with hers, gently tugging and audibly smacking. Dany soon felt his tongue sweep over her lips. She opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue enter to slather hers. It was a long-lasting kiss. Dany focused on the feeling of lips mingling and tongues dancing.

Then, in a single swift flourish, Naruto wrapped one strong arm around the small of Dany's back and squeezed her soft ass with the large hand of the other, not to grope her, but to lift her. Naruto lifted Dany in his arms with a startling ease, like a child picking up a doll. She wrapped her legs around his hips to make the task of carrying her easier, but she sensed that it wasn't needed. Naruto carried her to his bed – their bed – and sat her on the edge of it, where she released him from her legs. Dany helped Naruto undress her. As he began unfastening and slipping off her sandals, she pulled her gown over her head. Next, as he pulled her underskirt down her legs and off her feet, she reached behind herself and unclasped her brassiere. When she slipped it off and it fell away, her nakedness was fully bared to him.

Dany was pale, whiter than milk, and was only growing paler, barely touched by the sun. Her breasts were somewhat small, but they were perky and shapely. Their little nipples were a bright pink, the same color of the slit between her legs.

Naruto's hands were on Dany in an instant, caressing her, admiring the softness and smoothness of her nubile flesh. He first fondled her sensitive breasts, cupping and petting them. He was gentle enough that it did not hurt. His hands then brushed over her swollen stomach as they moved southwards. Naruto grasped her slender thighs and stroked them. A heat soon gathered in Dany's loins. Before Naruto could push apart her legs, Dany parted them for him, opening them wide. Naruto leered at that place between them, at the slit of slim, pink lips tucked into a cleft stubbled with soft, silver-blonde hair.

Naruto crouched down. As high as the mattress of their bed was from the floor, he did not have to crouch down far. He brought his head closer and closer between Dany's open legs, till she could feel his hot breath puff onto her slit. When Naruto spread her silver-haired cleft with a thumb and forefinger, he found her inner pinkness glistening. After looking upon it for a little while, he took his hand away and let her flesh close. Then, suddenly, Naruto dove down, nestled his nose in her shorthairs, and began kissing Dany in that place between her legs.

Before, in his lust, Naruto had never lingered in that place. Before, he had seemed to kiss Dany there for only long enough to further wet and swell her flesh, to ready her for his manhood.

But that night, he lingered.

Naruto kissed Dany's slit with an eager passion. His efforts were numerous and various. He first ran the flat of his saliva-slick tongue through her pinkness, sliding that warm, wet muscle through a place that was even warmer and wetter. Then he took one of her inner lips into his mouth and rolled and tugged on it till it slipped free. Then he closed his mouth over the little hooded button that crowned her slit and sucked at it, pulling it between his lips. The sharpness of that last act's pleasure took Dany by surprise, and she mewled girlishly.

Lewd sounds filled the bedchamber as Naruto dined between Dany's legs. There were smooches, slurps, moans, and groans. The sounds only seemed wetter as time passed.

Dany's pleasure grew from warm blooms, to hot pangs, and then to fiery bolts of bliss. Her breath hastened, and she began to gasp. The intensity of it was unlike anything she had ever felt. An unfamiliar pressure began building within her very core, as though inside her was the string of a high harp being tightened and tightened. Dany's legs closed around Naruto's head, warming his ears with her smooth thighs.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes flicked up to hers when he heard her, but Dany said not another word. She was not sure whether to plead for him to stop, or to plead for more.

Naruto did not stop. He gave her more.

Naruto's efforts grew more fervent. His tongue brushed her firmer, his mouth rolled her lips faster, and he sucked her button tighter. Dany found herself twisting and shifting her hips as Naruto pleasured her, directing his lips and tongue to exactly where she desired them. Naruto followed those wordless directions to perfection.

When Naruto's hands ventured upwards and squeezed her sensitive breasts, Dany let out a sudden, shrill cry. It was the loudest she had cried out in longer than she could remember. It was not of pain, but of pleasure. Naruto locked his eyes with hers again when he heard it, leering at her with his pale blue gaze. With his hands on her breasts, his mouth sucking her wetness, and his icy eyes gazing into hers, the tension inside Dany soon grew too great for her to bear. When Naruto buried her button beneath his tongue and stroked it up and down, she snapped.

Dany's body clenched. Her eyes jammed shut, her shoulders bunched, her gut tensed, and her thighs locked tightly around Naruto's head. She cried out with the last of the breath she held in her lungs. Strong contractions worked through her as fiery bliss spread outwards through her flesh, wave after wave. Dany squealed between gritted teeth as her body rocked into Naruto's face.

When the last contraction left her, Dany's eyes gingerly opened, as did her locked thighs, freeing Naruto from their grip. She peered down at him between her legs. He was gazing upon her swollen slit. A milky-colored cream now oozed from her pinkness. Dany did not know what it was, but Naruto was unfazed by the sight of it. He leaned closer again and lapped it away on his tongue.

After looking upon Dany's swollen slit for a little longer, Naruto stood straight and began shedding his clothes. When he was bare, he climbed into bed.

"That's enough for tonight love. I heard it's bad to do certain things while with child."

Daenerys could only nod her head, as her mind was still clouded with pleasure, as Naruto pulled her into his chest where to couple laid in silence Daenerys falling asleep to the sound of her lovers heartbeat.

 **And Done!**

 **At long last I have** **returned. Not gonna give you guys boring excuses but I would like to address a few things. Naruto will not bond with Dany's Dragons. I feel like that's a Targaryen only thing and Naruto has no Targaryen blood in him. He may ride one from time to time but I haven't decided yet. That being said the eggs will hatch in the coming chapters. As for the baby it's Naruto's child and it's fate will also be revealed in the coming chapters.**

 **Season eight was tough to watch for me. You could see the writers struggling to close out as many storylines as possible but I have no sympathy for them especially since HBO offered them as many episodes as they needed to finish the show. With that being said I will give queen the true happiness she deserves. Let me know what you guys thought of the finale season and any ideas you guys have for this story.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Craster's** **Keep**

Jon woke in the middle of the night, his conversation with Sam and Gilly unsettled him. The girl wanted his help but refused to tell him what would happen if she birthed a boy. The bastard was pulled out of his own thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He turned his head and spotted Craster, carrying a baby in his arms, heading into the woods. Gilly's words echoed in his head as he got up to follow. He trailed the man with Longclaw clutched tightly in his hands trying his hardest not to be noticed. The sound of chains rattling made Jon stop in his tracks as he looked around attempting to find the source of the noise but approaching footsteps forced him to take cover behind a tree. The one thing he did notice was there was no baby in his arms.

After a few minutes of waiting to ensure the coast was clear Jon stepped out of hiding only to hear the sound of the baby crying. The watchman quickly sprang to action drawing his valyrian steel sword as he raced to the sound of the child. When he reached the child it appeared that Craster had abandoned the child but as Jon leaned against a tree to catch his breath a large figure appeared and snatched the child up. Jon was going to give chase but before he could a hand fell down on his shoulder and all he saw was the face of Craster before he saw nothing but darkness.

 **Kings Landing**

Sasuke sighed as he sharpened his katana. Some time had passed since he worked to save the former King's bastard children and while they weren't able to save all of them they were able to get quite a few of them out of the city where Orochimaru bought them safe passage to the Hidden Village. Since then things had become relatively boring. His intrusions in the Red Keep continued as Orochimaru wanted him to keep an eye on the Stark girl. Speaking of the snake he was surprised when the Sanin entered his room.

"Lord Orochimaru. To what do I owe the pleasure of you stepping away from your experiments to talk to me."

Sasuke never looked up from his blade as he ran a whetstone over it.

"I'll be taking over your watch in the Red Keep today."

Sasuke stopped sharpening his blade and looked up to see Orochimaru standing over him with a giant broadsword strapped to his back.

"Why are you wasting your time? And what's with the new choice in weaponry?"

The Sanin chuckled. "You never see the big picture Sasuke. But I have some business to attend to in the Keep plus I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?"

"Originally I was tacking a bastard child of Robert Baratheon, who managed to escape the city without our help when I was informed of a group of about twenty or so people heading to the wall. Now if I were headed North that would be the perfect cover."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll hit the Kingsroad immediately and try to catch the group."

Orochimaru nodded. "Good. And be vigilant there are probably city watchmen traveling looking for Gendry Waters."

"Okay, and what are you doing in the Red Keep."

Orochimaru smirked. "There is something I must retrieve."

The Sanin went to leave but turned back to Sasuke with a dark look. "Remeber to be careful out there, for the night is dark and full of terrors."

 **Qarth**

Naruto smiled as he watched Daenerys get her hair braided by her handmaidens while gazing out the window. A maester had came by the day before and claimed that the baby would be born any day and Naruto couldn't be any happier. Never in his life could he ever imagine himself being this happy. Growing up an orphan made him envy all his friends. Many of them included them in their family activities but it never felt right. Now here he was on the other side of the world about to start a family of his own.

"Naruto?"

The Assassin was broken from his musing as Daenerys called him over

"I can't wait."

The last Targaryen smiled as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Our child will be loved."

Naruto couldn't contain the smile on his face.

"And one day our child will rule the seven kingdoms"

The smile dropped from his face. "Excuse me?"

Daenerys sighed as she signaled her handmaidens to leave, Irri sparing Naruto a glance before she left the room.

"I see you still haven't talked to Irri."

"I'll take care of that soon but what do you mean our child will rule the seven kingdoms?"

"When I take my rightful place as queen our child will be the heir to the throne."

"So your gonna wage war against Westeros?"

Daenerys glared at him. "They killed my entire family! Because of them I've spent my entire life on the run! I've lived in fear for too long and I won't give them a chance to hurt my child."

Her eyes softened as she looked into Naruto's blue eyes. "And because of you I now have the courage to breath fire like a true dragon. I will take bake what is rightfully mine, with fire and blood if need be."

Naruto was gonna retort but he noticed three hooded figures standing on the building adjacent.

"I have to go, we'll finish this conversation later."

He didn't wait for her reply as he jumped out of the window and took off after the three. From years of training with him Naruto easily recognized Jiraiya but the other two he did not know, though one seemed oddly familiar. He followed them for awhile before the four assassins entered a storehouse at the edge of the city.

When Naruto finally caught up to them the three assassins were gathered around around a large round table with the Brotherhoods symbol etched in the center. The walls of the room were lined with various weapons while a workbench in the corner had a few discarded blueprints and unfinished inventions.

When he reached the table everyone lowered their hoods revealing their faces to the master assassin in training. Standing next to Jiraiya was master assassin and famous pirate captain Edward Kenway. Edward was just as tall as Naruto with blonde hair tied in a knot behind his head. He wore white pants tucked into black boots. The robes were primarily blue with a white interior and consisted of a white undershirt and a white hood, which was connected to the robes themselves. The torso displayed an open collar. The outfit also featured two white shoulder belts, one on the undershirt and the other on the outside of the robes, featuring an Assassin insignia near the right shoulder. The lower part of the robes were doubly layered and about equal in length. The waist featured a wide red sash fastened with a white belt, which held a sword, a blow gun and three pouches, the largest of which featured an Assassin insignia.

Next to Edward was a friend Naruto hadn't seen in a few years, Tyene Sand one of the bastard daughters of prince Oberyn Martell. She wore a low neckline and loose Dornish dress with cutouts on the side, leather armor pieces around her legs, elbows and forearms as she had olive skin, dark eyes and short black hair that was covered by a turban. Attached to her belt were several curved daggers.

"It's good to see you again Naruto."

Tyene gave him a sly seductive smile and once upon a time Naruto would have returned it but a image of a pregnant Daenerys flashed through his mind so he just sent a smirk in return.

"It has been awhile hasn't it Tyene."

Naruto and Tyene went through their initial recruit training together. Her father Oberyn was a master assassin and he had mentors in Dorne to train his daughters but Tyene wanted the original and authentic training experience so her father sent her to the hidden city where she spent years along side Naruto training in the basics of the Brotherhood. After that Naruto visited Dorne many times for training and missions and always made time to see Tyene.

Before they could catch up Jiraiya cleared his throat. "As much as I would like to base my next book off of the undoubtedly upcoming love triangle we have important business to attend to."

He nodded to Edward. "As we all know King Robert died sometime ago and now Joffrey sits on throne. The little shit has been nothing but a problem since day one. He's throne nearly all the kingdoms into civil war."

He pulled out a scroll and passed it to Naruto. "Before his death Lord Stark informed Stannis Baratheon that King Robert had no children with the queen and the entire royal family is fathered by the queen's brother. Then for some reason Lord Renly feels he should sit on the throne and has the backing of the Tyrell's so now he has the Reach and The Stormlands at his beck and call. Finally the North has down right revolted. They leave nothing but destruction in route to King's Landing. Robb Stark is a good man with a kind heart but northerners are unsatisfiable once they taste blood."

Naruto nodded grimly. "The condition of the seven kingdoms seems dire. But that doesn't explain why your here."

All eyes fell on Jiraiya who sighed. "The Grand Masters have come to a conclusion. The only way for this to end is for the Brotherhood to intervene."

Naruto's eyes widened. "The Brotherhood hasn't interfered in the Kingship for hundreds of years."

Edward nodded. "Aye since Aegon the Conqueror. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Yes and the council has compiled a list of suitable rulers but a few involve playing the long game."

Naruto looked at the three in confusion. "So who's on the list?"

Tyene nearly face palmed. "Well considering we're here then maybe the Targaryen girl."

Naruto's eyes widened. "They want Daenerys on the throne?"

Edward shook his head. "Nothing is official and she's not the only candidate but she's the one with the least amount of experience."

"But your reports painted a impressive picture of the girl so the council felt giving her a chance to redeem her family name would be worth a shot."

Tyene huffed. "After her little display at the gate I'm not impressed."

Naruto bit his lip to keep back the snarky comment luckily Edward butted in.

"I don't know she seemed pretty passionate from where I sat. I think it's worth a Jiraiya?"

The old assassin stroked his beard deep in thought. "The last time a Targaryen sat on the throne it was a disaster. Most of the lords of Westeros won't take to kindly to the dragon ruling again, let alone the Mad King's daughter."

The room fell silent and the sanin sighed. "I need to speak to the girl. It's the only way I'll feel good about the decision I have to make."

Naruto nodded. "I can set up a dinner for us tonight."

"No I must speak to her alone. She will get no help from you. And while I speak to her you can work with Masters Kenway and Sand on your training regimen."

"Master!"

The blonde looked at his friend in surprise. "You ascended?"

Tyene gave him a cheeky smile. "Of course I did. The real question is why haven't you?"

"I've been a little preoccupied if you haven't noticed."

Edward smirked. "That's understandable but won't be the case anymore. I will pick up your training with assistance from Master Tyene and Lord Jiraiya and you'll be a master in no time."

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya spoke. "Well then if all official business is done then let us begin our mission."

 **Craster's Keep**

Jon fell to the ground as Craster threw him into the room housing the Night's Watchmen.

"Out! All of you out! Bastard's been meddling where he shouldn't!"

He kicked Jon in the gut before turning to the lord commander. "I want you and your men gone. And you will make this right."

He held out Longclaw which Jon had dropped. Mormont took the sword and turned to Jon who managed to make it back to his feet.

"Wait outside."

"Lord commander."

"Now!"

Jon glared at Craster before he turned and left. He waited outside for a few minutes before Mormont flanked by Minato.

"What did you do?"

Jon looked at Minato for help but his face remained unreadable. "I followed him. He took the baby into the woods, the newborn."

Mormont shook his head. "What business is that of your?"

"No, you don't understand. He's killing them, all the boys."

The lord commander looked at Minato who simply nodded his head.

"You know. Both of you know."

"Minato told me not too long ago. But, the wildlings serve crueler Gods than you or I. Those boys are Craster's offerings."

"Offerings? He's murdering his own children. He's a monster."

"He takes his own daughters as wives. We knew a long time ago that this man was a monster but more times than I can count that monster has given me and dozens of rangers a warm bed and food and in our bellies. Sometimes the ends justify the means Jon."

Jon stared at Minato not expecting him to defend Craster.

"We have other wars to fight out there. Like it or not, we need men like Craster."

Jon stared at at the lord commander and Minato in disbelief. Not expecting two of the most honorable people he knew to turn a blind eye to such actions.

"I...I saw it."

Minato and Jeor looked at Jon in shock. "Saw what?"

"I saw...something take that child."

"Yeah. Whatever it was, I daresay you'll see it again. Now ready my horse. We leave at dawn."

Jeor held out Longclaw for Jon. "Don't lose it again."

Jon watched the two senior watchmen leave feeling defeated.

When they were out of earshot Minato spoke.

"The boy is just as honorable as his father."

"Aye, Lord Stark was o example to all northern men. But the boy is right. We condone the actions of this man and that makes us just as bad as him."

"That old goat will get what's coming to him one day but that day is not today. For now he's still useful to the watch."

Minato pulled his cloak closer to his body and walked away to gather his things for the journey farther north.

 **Kingsroad**

Sasuke halted his horse he spotted a legion of Lannister soldiers. His eagle vision allowed him to see them surrounding a camp where only one man stood up to fight them off.

The assassin got off his horse and pulled out his bow and a quiver of arrows. With his eagle vision he saw a group of kids huddled behind some bushes away from the rest of the group, it wasn't hard to guess that his two targets were in that group.

While the Night's watchmen fought off several Lannister men by himself Sasuke knew he wouldn't last and acted quick. He silently moved through the thick bushes but before he could reach them they charged into the battle after watching their protector fall.

"Fucking idiots."

Sasuke quickly nocked a arrow and let it fly hitting a Lannister soldier in the eye as he tried to grab Arya. He ran towards Arya but a soldier got in his way. The assassin ducked under a strike that would have taken his head off and slashed out with his blade, valyrian steel cutting through the armor and spilled the mans guts on the field. When he looked up he saw Arya helping men locked in a burning carriage, a few soldiers approaching her from behind.

"Hey!"

Arya and the soldiers turned just as Sasuke hit the first with his bow, the blow knocked the man out as he was sent flying a few feet. The second tried to grab at him but Sasuke simply spun away before launching himself into the air off his backfoot and threw his sword through the eye slit in the mans helmet. Before he could retrieve his blade he had to lean back to avoid his throat being slashed. The soldier went to swing again but this time Sasuke blocked it with large hunting knife. The two were deadlocked for a few seconds but with lightning speed Sasuke released the blade and spun before grabbing it with his other hand and plugged it into the mans heart.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?"

Sasuke smirked. "Years of practice. Now are you Arya Stark?"

The girl stuttered trying to find words and Sasuke nodded. "I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to save you and a boy named Gendry."

The young Starks eyes widened. "He's right there, help him."

The assassin turned and saw a teenager trying to hold back two soldiers on his own but they had him backed up against a wall with him wildly swinging a war hammer around.

"Stay close."

He didn't wait for her reply as he took off at full speed. He barreled into one soldier and smashed his head into the wall. Before the second could react Sasuke kicked him in the balls which mad him double over in pain before he lost his head.

"Your Gendry?"

The boy nodded. "Come with me."

"Okay."

The three took off, all the confusion from the battle was their cover but it only allowed them to get to the three line before they were spotted. Once in the woods Sasuke could feel the soldiers behind him but luckily both Arya and Gendry were in pretty good shape and were able to keep up with his current pace, the unlucky boy that followed them wasn't so lucky.

"Wait for me you guys!"

Sasuke turns to see a fat kid trying to catch up to them but what drew his attention was the Lannister men behind him.

"Keep running."

Arya glared at him. "We can't leave him."

"Sadly I'm not."

Sasuke turned on his heals and sprinted full speed past the fat kid and straight to the soldiers. One man raised his sword but Sasuke cut both his arms off before he use it.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Sasuke silenced his screams by removing his head. Two men quickly charged but both their attacks were blocked by Sasuke's sword. The assassin spun and buried his blade in one of their knee caps and quickly took their weapon and impaled a man who tried to jump on him. He then took that mans blade and blocked another strike before burying it in the foot of a soldier before punching him in the face. He quickly dodged another strike and removed the sword from the mans foot and kicked a charging throwing him off his true target and he impaled his own comrade before Sasuke stabbed him in the back of the neck. Sasuke then spun around just in time to impale the last man with his sword as he threw the hilt into the ground with the mans body at the end of the blade.

The assassin closed his eyes as he stood in the middle of the destruction he just caused.

" _Lend me some of your strength brother, I shall return the favor should you ask."_

With his hands outstretched Sasuke felt a foreign yet familiar energy enter his body causing him to smirk as he took off full speed after the kids. Just before he reached the fat kid he made a cross with his fingers.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

Two Sasukes appeared and the original grabbed the fat kid as the two clones grabbed Arya and Gendry before jumping high into the trees with strength and speed non of the kids had ever seen before.

" _Thanks Naruto."_

 **Qarth**

Naruto sat on the roof of Xaro's mansion smiling.

" _No problem brother."_

It didn't bother him that Sasuke was asking for his chakra because he had done it plenty of times but it did make him wonder what he was getting into.

"Naruto we need to talk."

The young assassin turned to see Tyene and he patted the spot next to him which she took.

"So what makes her so special?"

"Tyene."

"No! Don't say we're not having this conversation because we are!"

Naruto looked over and saw tears streaming down her face. "I gave myself to you and only you. All of myself! Was I just some plaything! Some whore!"

"Never!"

Naruto stood up and pulled the Dornish women up with him.

"I loved you. I still love you. Everything between us was real."

Tyene scoffed. "But yet you bedded the dragon."

"I can't explain it Tyene but I care for you just as much as I care for Daenerys. I can't explain it and I know it's not fair but yet that's how I feel."

"What about the Dothraki girl? I hear she's your wife."

Naruto smiled. "Another conversation I have to have but I care for Irri as well, not as much as you and Dany but she is special."

Tyene hit him on the arm. "You think this is funny! You selfish man! You selfish-"

Tyene stopped screaming and smashed her lips against his. She kissed him, her tongue only faintly grazing his, but he shuddered down to his toes. He began to lean into her, to open his mouth wider, to steal the kiss he had denied himself for too long, when he suddenly remembered. At the intrusive and unwelcome thought, he jerked his face away.

"I can't. Not to Dany without talking to her first."

Naruto didn't wait for her response as he simply stepped off the roof.

 **And Done!**

 **Sorry this took so long allergies have been kicking my ass. But down to business. The link between Naruto and Sasuke runs deep and will be explored more in later chapters. Chakra will exist in this world though only a select elite will have access. And finally the pairing. So many people do the harem especially for stories with so many options but I'll put the ball in your hands. Harem or no harem, poll on profile.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review! Seriously reviews keep me going!**

 **And Done! Deuces!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Naruto walked with Daenerys and a small group of Dothraki guards as they explored the market. He had forgone his assassin robes, as the heat in Essos made it extremely uncomfortable. He opted to wear a simple pair of brown trousers tucked into dark brown boots. He also wore a loosely fitting shirt that exposed most of his tight upper body. Strapped to his hip was his trusty blade and his leather bracers under the sleeves of his shirt.

He could feel Daenerys's eyes on him as well as the blush on her face whenever he caught her staring. As much as he would love to take her back to his chambers and ravish her the Dothraki healers had told them in this stage of her pregnancy it was not good for the baby for them to be intimate in that way.

"So when do I get to meet Ser Jiraiya?"

Naruto laughed. "That old perv isn't a knight but he's definitely better then most with a sword. And he actually wants to meet you as well."

Daenerys looked up in his blue eyes. "So you've him already?"

"Aye, him and a few other members of the brotherhood are in town. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to take you to see them tonight."

Daenerys gave him a smile as she wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him. "I'd love to."

Naruto smiles as they continued to walk through the stalls seeing what they had to offer. Unlike when they were with the Dothraki they could know show their affection for each other in public. Holding hands, small kisses things that Naruto didn't realize he craved so much and he could tell Daenerys enjoyed it as well.

Soon they found themselves at a weapons stall and Naruto lazily looked through the selection. A few knives caught his eye but the rest was nothing special. The forge at the hidden city was possibly the best in the worlds and the blacksmith there were always coming up with ideas for new weapons. During his last trip there he was lucky enough to try out a new bow they were designing, one made of metal.

"I want a sword."

He was broken from his thoughts by Daenerys's words as she eyed a selection of swords. His eyes swept over the selection of swords on display and shook his head.

"None of these blades suit you. Don't get me wrong you've come a long way in your training but all these swords are two heavy for you to handle."

"I handle Kuruma just fine."

Naruto smirked as her Targaryen anger began to show. "Aye. Ser Jorah told me you you fought well against your brother. I was even more happy to here that you let him draw his own weapon and fight you, that shows honor. But Viserys was weak, the enemies that will come are well trained. What will you do when the fight drags out and you can barley lift your sword."

Daenerys scoffed. "So what do you suggest I do?"

Naruto placed a kiss on top her head. "Don't worry love, I'll find you the perfect sword. I can think of a few other skills for you to learn in the meanwhile.

He eyed a set of throwing stars and smirked. After making his purchase the two continued their stroll.

"So what is the plan?"

Naruto shrugged. "For now there is none. My main goal is to keep you and our child safe. Once that's done we can plan for the future."

"What of Westeros?"

"What of it?"

Daenerys stopped in her tracks and forced Naruto to gaze into her eyes.

"The seven kingdoms belong to my family. The iron throne is my birth right."

"So you have the same goals as your brother?"

"I am not my brother. My brother would have been a terrible king. But I would be a wonderful and just queen. All my life I've ran because the mistakes my ancestors made but I won't make those mistakes. I will break the wheel and bring the Targaryen name back to its former glory."

Naruto smiled and pulled Daenerys into a searing kiss. She moaned as her hands found his hair and tugged at his golden locks. But before their kiss could lead to anything Naruto pulled.

"Remember what you just said Dany. I have no problem helping you take back the iron throne but only if you don't lose yourself along the way."

Naruto was in his chambers at Xaro's mansion sharpening his weapons. He didn't trust the man one bit so he always kept a sharp blade when walking the halls of the mans home. He could also see the way he looked at Daenerys when he thought no one was looking. He couldn't blame him though. Her flawless porcelain skin. Her plump lips. Her long silver hair. It was nearly impossible to not desire her but Xaro made him uneasy almost as if he wanted to claim her as his and it would be a cold day in the seven Hells before Naruto would let that happen.

A knock at the door took his attention away and with his eagle vision he saw no threat before inviting them in. All three of Daenerys handmaidens walked in carrying articles of clothing.

"Khaleesi says it would please her if you wore these my Khal."

Naruto shook his head and smiled at Irri. "I am not your Khal Irri."

Doreah shook her head as she pushed him down in a chair and began playing with his hair infront of a mirror. "You lay with the Khaleesi and she carries your child. Not to mention you killed Drogo and all his blood riders. You are the Khal of this Khalasar just as Daenerys is the Khaleesi. Though your hair will be quite difficult to braid."

She attempted to pull his hair back but it simply bounced back into its normal spikes.

"Doreah stop it. Why did the Khaleesi send you here?"

"She wants to make a good impression on Lord Jiraiya and she wants you to look your best as well. We only offered our assistance my Khal."

"Well I can dress myself. But while you are here how is your assignment going?"

Doreah smirked. "He is a tough cookie to crack, holding all his secrets tight to his chest but he'll crack. All men do once I've bedded them."

"You haven't yet?"

"No my lord. He has been resistant but he won't hold for long."

Naruto nodded. "Well keep me updated. Your dismissed. All of you."

The handmaidens turned to leave but the assassin quickly remembered something.

"Irri can we talk?"

Irri stayed and Doreah gave him a sly smirk before leaving the room.

"Yes my Khal?"

Naruto sighed. "Irri I wanted to talk about Drogo giving you to me the way he did. It wasn't fair you should be able to choose who you want to be with."

Irri kept her eyes on the floor but he could hear her soft words. "What if I still chose you?"

"I am with your Khaleesi. I do enjoy your company but it wouldn't be fair to you or Daenerys."

Irri stayed silent for awhile before looking up at him. She balled her hands into fist before surging forward. Her lips were soft like Dany's and just as insistent. She leaned into him, mouth opening wider until they were fused together. He felt her wind a hand into his hair and pull his body closer. Just as fast as it started it ended.

"You are Khal. Khal have many wives."

With that she left leaving Naruto with a lot to think about.

Not long after Naruto was dressed in the clothes Daenerys had picked out for him. He wore a pair of loose black pants tucked into black boots. He then wore a white shirt with black jewels sewn into the material. The clothes were perfect for the hot weather of Essos. The biggest change was his hair. Doreah had found a gel to put in his hair to loosen it out of is natural spikes. It was now fashioned in a simple braid, nothing complicated like the one Daenerys sported but it was just as elegant.

When he saw what she wore it took his breath away. She wore a white gown that exposed her back. She also wore a three headed dragon pin that he had found in the market. And as usual her silver hair was done up in a elaborate braid. If he looked close enough he could see through the material of her dress where she wore no undergarments. The smirk on her face told it all. Ever since the healers told them they couldn't be intimate in the way they wanted to Daenerys would push is buttons. Wearing the sexy clothes that was normal in Essos or allowing him a quick peek every now and then. The worst were the times when she would squeeze his cock in public. Though they couldn't go all the way most nights the new Khal would find himself in between the legs of his Khaleesi taking her to heights of ecstasy she didn't know existed as she experienced one mind numbing orgasm after the other.

Instead of meeting at the outpost Jiraiya invited them to a party hosted by the Spice King. Apparently Jiraiya was a wealthy merchant looking to bring his wares to Qarth, or at least that's what they thought.

"Daenerys Targaryen. I must say I'm surprised to see you here. Especially since I did not extend an invitation to you."

Naruto eyed the man with narrowed eyes and he felt Daenerys's arm grip his tighter.

"We were invited by Lord Jiraiya."

The man scoffed. "And how is it that you know someone such as Lord Jiraiya?"

"He's family."

The Spice King finally allowed his eyes to fall on Naruto. "You came in with her Khalasar, though we thought you a corpse. And just who might you be?"

Naruto smirked as he took a step towards the man. "I am Khal Naruto. I killed Khal Drogo and his blood riders and claimed his Khalasar as mine and Daenerys. If you talk to her like that again I will do the same with your home."

The Spice King gulped as the Dothraki guards that escorted them stepped forward hands on their arakh, ready to defend their Khal and .Khaleesi.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Lord Jiraiya hasn't arrived yet, but I welcome you to enjoy the party."

Naruto gave him a kind smile as he led Daenerys past the man, their Dothraki guards glaring at him as they walked past.

"I can't wait for this baby to be born, I want you to take me now. I'm sure we could find a empty room somewhere."

Naruto smiled. "Relax my love. There's a saying that goes, good things comes to those who wait."

Dany leaned into him to whisper in his ear. "But what if I've been a bad girl?"

Naruto gulped as his pants became tighter. "Doreah has taught you too much."

The last Targaryen smirked. "Doreah has only taught me how to satisfy my king, your body taught me the rest. The way you react to my dirty talk or that thing that I do with my tongue that you love so much."

Naruto turned beet red and quickly looked for a distraction. "Let's try some food."

Danys eyes widened at the mention of food, she was eating for two.

There's a large tiled area in the center of the room that serves as everything from a dance floor, to a stage for the performers who come and go, to another spot to mingle with the flamboyantly dressed guests.

But the real star of the evening is the food. Tables laden with delicacies line the walls. Everything you can think of, and things you have never dreamed of, lie in wait. Whole roasted cows and pigs and goats still turning on spits.

Huge platters of fowl stuffed with savory fruits and nuts. Ocean creatures drizzled in sauces or begging to be dipped in spicy concoctions. Countless cheeses, breads, vegetables, sweets, waterfalls of wine, and streams of spirits that flicker with flames.

Daenerys licked her lips as she realizes how famished she is.

"I want to taste everything in the room, be my date?"

Daenerys grinned at Naruto who just looked at her with a raised brow so she gave a sigh to explain.

"Look Naruto, we obviously don't know when Lord Jiraiya will make his appearance. So until he forces our hand, lets enjoy our time together, like we have been."

Naruto frowned before he downed the rest of his glass before taking her offered arm with a grin and left to enjoy the party.

"You think we should try only one bite for each dish?" Daenerys suggested though Naruto just shook his head.

"No, our resolve will probably break. So lets do whatever."

Naruto grinned and Daenerys nodded finding the first dish that looked appealing at the first table which has twenty or so soups. When she encounters a creamy pumpkin brew sprinkled with slivered nuts and tiny black seeds.

"I could just eat this all night!"

But she doesn't, weakening at a clear green broth that she can only describe as tasting like springtime, and again when she tries a frothy pink soup dotted with raspberries.

Naruto just tries whatever she tries, though he skipped on the raspberry since he didn't really care for berries besides Strawberries.

As the couple mingled and explored around the party for mainly food, faces appear, names are exchanged and kisses brushed on cheeks.

Naruto and Daenerys make no effort to find company but are constantly sought out. They are what no one wants to miss at the party. Daenerys acted delighted but had zero interest in the people as they were distractions from the food and the man on her arm.

Every table presents new temptations, and she really couldn't help herself from trying almost everything. Naruto made note to either get or cook her some of the dishes she really enjoyed very soon.

Daenerys picked up a small roasted bird, bit into it and her tongue floods with orange sauce; delicious. She shared with Naruto, smiling and giggling as she did so because she wanted to keep tasting things, and the idea of throwing away food was completely stupid to her. Besides, she liked sharing her food with Naruto, he always made her laugh when doing so, just like he was now.

After about ten tables she was stuffed, and they've only sampled a small number of dishes available. Naruto wasn't full nor still hungry, more like content and he was cool with that.

"It seems that you two are enjoying the party."

Naruto turned to see Edward dressed in clothes similar to his own.

"Edward, it's good to see you. Allow me to introduce you to Daenerys of House Targaryen."

Edward took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "It is lovely to meet you my lady. Naruto's tales of your beauty do not do you any justice."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. And I guess I'll have to talk to Naruto later about the way he describes me. How do you two know each other?"

Naruto smirked. "Edward is the captain of the Jackdaw, legendary pirate ship, he's also a master in the brotherhood."

Dany nodded. "It is a pleasure to finally meet a member of the brotherhood who isn't Naruto."

Edward smirked. "Well if things go well tonight you'll be seeing much more of us. Enjoy the rest of the festivities you two."

Edward turned to leave but stopped. "Oh and Naruto, when Daenerys goes to speak with Lord Jiraiya you can find me and Tyene up on the perch."

He said no more as he walked away.

"What did he mean by that?"

Naruto could only smirk. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Focus on your task tonight and then we can worry about other things."

He placed kiss on top of her head and the two returned to sampling food before making their way to the dance floor. Daenerys rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as they swayed to the slow music being paid. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the Dothraki guards eyeing him and Daenerys. Daenerys followed his eyes and smirked.

"How do you feel about them calling you their Khal?"

The assassin shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I know it's their culture to follow strength but for them to show me that much respect in such a short amount of time is a bit overwhelming."

"We will need their loyalty for what comes next. They won't last in a siege but in the open field the Dothraki are some of the best killers in the world."

"Is that how you plan to take the iron throne? What about breaking the wheel?"

Daenerys glared at the assassin. "My house words are fire and blood."

"Yes but your different. For many years your family ruled through fear and look where it got them. You are the last Targaryen, find a better way."

Daenerys put her down pondering Naruto's words but the assassin lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.

"I am not naive Dany. You know I'm a killer and I know how wars are won but remember who your enemies are, there is no need for senseless violence."

Daenerys nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues battled but before it could go any further Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Naruto smirked as Jiraiya stood infront of him.

"No, not at all. Dany this is Lord Jiraiya."

Jiraiya, dressed in his normal robes, gave Daenerys exaggerated bow. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you my lady you are as beautiful as Naruto described. I can see why he put a child in you."

Naruto quickly kneed his mentor in the gut. "You can't go around saying things like that!"

The young Khaleesi could only giggle at the interaction between the two. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you my lord. Naruto has spoken extremely highly of you."

The old assassin smirked as he held his stomach. "Of course he did,"

Before their conversation could progress the Spice King cut in.

"Lord Jiraiya I'm glad to finally see you once again. There is no need for you to sully yourself with the likes of this bunch. Why don't we go to solar and discuss our future trade."

Daenerys glared at the man and before Naruto could say anything Jiraiya cut in.

"I believe Naruto has already told you he is family here on my invitation and I don't appreciate the way you have treated these two. There will be no need for me and you to go anywhere together but I do require your solar. Come lady Targaryen we have much to discuss."He held out his arm and Daenerys took it sparring Naruto one last look where he gave her a smile which she returned before he turned to the Spice King.

"It was a lovely party, great food."

He patted the flustered man on the shoulder before collecting his coat and sword from their Dothraki guards before heading to the perch which was the highest point in the city.

Not long later he found himself on top of the city wall over looking the city. He stood there in silence for a few minutes before he felt a presence behind him. He ducked just in time to avoid a throwing star and had to use his hidden blade to deflect another. He only caught a glimpse of Tyene before he had to dodge another blade thrown his way. The two danced atop the wall for a few moments but Naruto knew she was working on closing the distance between them. When the master assassin got within striking range she attempted to thrust her dagger in his chest but Naruto caught her wrist and pulled her towards him crashing his forehead into hers.

He didn't have time for another attack as he quickly had to dodge a strike from Edward and his valyrian steel cutlass. Edwards strikes were faster and held more power than Tyene's leaving Naruto no time to draw kurama so he spun towards the pirate assassin and caught the blade. Edward's eyes widened and he couldn't avoid the punch that Naruto threw at his face.

Edward got up and rubbed his jaw as Tyene stood next to him. The two masters shared a look before they charged, Tyene with her daggers and Edward with his cutlass but before they could clash an explosion rocked the entire city. The three assassins watched in confusion as smoke bellowed for the center on the city, Naruto's eyes blazing red when he realized where the smoke was coming from and he disappeared in a burst of speed, Tyene and Edward not far behind.

When the reached the Spice King's mansion it was half destroyed and Naruto spotted Jiraiya laying in the rubble. Tyene and Edward quickly went to his aid while Naruto scanned the area. When Jiraiya was in a seated position Naruto bounded over to him.

"Where is she!"

The Sanin looked into the slitted red eyes of his pupil and felt a bit of fear. "I'm sorry Naruto. I couldn't stop them. They caught me by surprise."

Tyene and Edward looked at the old assassin in confusion, wondering who could get the drop on a Sanin while Naruto's anger only grew.

" **Who?!"**

Jiraiya winced at the pure anger in Naruto's voice but knew he couldn't withhold information from him.

"The warlocks. They took her and said it was time for fire and flesh to be born into the world."

Naruto turned planning on heading to the tower where he knew the warlocks resided but Jiraiya.

"Naruto I know your not in the right mindset but you can't go and level that place."

His student only growled and took off towards his prey.

 **And Done!**

 **I wrote most of this chapter on my phone on a plane ride but think it turned out pretty good. As you can see Naruto is pissed and ready to level the entire city. Let me know what you guys think of this** **development. Now on to the pairing. Some reviews caught my attention saying Naruto would never have a harem and the GoT and Naruto harem idea is played out and I kinda agree. So far the poll is pretty much 50/50 so this story is officially a Naruto and Daenerys pairing. This won't make some people happy but it makes sense. I feel like both characters would be contempt with just the love of each other, especially if they were to become parents. That brings me to the next topic. Will Dany actually have kids? So many have asked and I've kept it pretty tight lipped mainly because I'm unsure. The lost of her child was a major trauma for her character and I'm unsure if I want to remove that but at the same time I want my queen to be happy. Honestly it might come down to a last minute thing. And finally a few random answers to some question. As of now Naruto thinks his mother is still in a coma and his father is dead. Sasuke will be paired with Margaery not Arya or Sansa. My original plan for Sansa was to be trained by Sasuke but I have bigger plans for her now. That now leaves the fate for Arya up for grabs. She can be either trained by the ruthless and uncaring Sasuke or the equally ruthless but caring Kushina. Just know if Arya trains with Kushina she and Naruto won't meet until Naruto and Daenerys return to Westeros.**

 **As for frequent updates reviews help. Not just saying good chapter or asking for another update but something that actually makes me wanna keep writing.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review.**

 **Duces!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **One Thousand Followers!**

 **\**

\

 **Daenerys Vision**

Daenerys woke up and held her stomach which was in extreme pain. Over the last couple of weeks she had experienced a few contractions but this was worse then all the others before.

The Khaleesi managed to get to her feet and began walking. The pain in her abdomen grew worse and she began to fear for the safety of her child. She only made it a few feet before she fell to the floor and let out a blood curdling scream.

When she opened her eyes she wasn't in the same corridor as before. Whatever building she was standing in was in ruins. Snow covered everything and a strong burning smell filled her nostrils. The young Khaleesi spun around trying to figure out where she was and her eyes fell on something she had only seen in books, the iron throne.

The last Targaryen held her breath as she approached the throne that her family had sat on for years. Her hand slowly reached out to touch the throne but the sound of a baby crying steadied her hand. The crying grew louder and her heart clenched as she retreated from the throne to find the source, exiting the destroyed throne room.

 **Real World**

The three master assassins raced towards the Tower of The Undying with Naruto well ahead of them. Jiraiya himself was seething that he allowed those bald cunts to get the drop on him. His spies had been hearing whispers about the warlocks but they could never get close enough to confirm anything. All he knew was they were planning something big and it seemed like they were finally making their plan.

"So what'st the plan boss?"

The Sannin spared a glance to the dornish assassin. "We tear that tower down brick by brick, though Naruto might do that himself. But we'll provide support should he need it."

"So you get your ass kicked and we become backup?"

It took all of Jiraiya's strength to not yell at the young assassin. "You've never seen Naruto like this before. We'll only get in his way. There is only one person who I'd recommend going into battle with a unhinged Naruto and he was dropped off in King's Landing by Master Edward."

Tyene reluctantly nodded while the pirate assassin voiced a concern. "Is it wise to unleash Naruto like this?"

The old assassin turned to the pirate. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not a secret that Naruto's power is tied to his anger. The angrier he get's the stronger he becomes. I know you've been working with him to try and channel his strength through other means but it appears like it didn't work. Sending Naruto out there now would be catastrophic. He won't hold back, we don't know how much damage he'll really do."

Jiraiya seemed to ponder this but Tyene glared at Edward.

"I get that your this legendary pirate assassin and I respect you but you don't know Naruto the way I do."

Tyene looked ahead to the barely visible form of the man she longed. "All his life Naruto's been fighting that anger. Isolated in a world that he tries his hardest to protect. You think he wants to be called the demon child!"

Edward stayed silent but Tyene continued to defend her friend.

"He has busted his ass every single day of his life to prove to everyone that he isn't what they think he is. Blood, sweat and tears! That's what he's given to help people who remain ungrateful to him. The women he loves, who is also pregnant with his child, was kidnapped. He has every right to be angry. And I don't care that his chakra is darker than ours, he's never used it for anything but the good of the brotherhood. Naruto Uzumaki is the bravest and strongest man I know so you better think twice before you look to disrespect him in my presence."

Edward remained silent and Jiraiya only smirked as they continued to the tower.

Ahead of them Naruto's red eyes landed on the tower and his hand curled into a fist. Before he could make contact with the tower He saw a flash of metal out of the corner of his eye and had to jump back.

When the dust cleared two figures stood in front of the blonde assassin.

The shorter one wore a mask to cover facial features as the mask was white with curvy eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth as long brown hair was curled in a bun while two strands framed both sides of the face. They wore a sleeveless light green tunic with matching skirt-like pants as the belt was adorned with several needles for weapons.

The taller one was pale with a strong muscular frame, short spiky hair, brown eyes and small eyebrows as bandages formed a mask around his mouth. A dark brown bordering black sleeveless tunic with chain mail underneath, protecting his chest, with baggy pants. On his back was a massive broadsword that had two cut-out holes in the blade; one near the tip and a semi-circular one near the hilt.

However, the detail that was most alarming to him was their left hands. They were missing their left index fingers.

It was once a rite of passage for Assassins who completed their training and earned the right to wield a Hidden Blade long ago. It was to show the Assassin's dedication to the Order but as time evolved so did too the Hidden Blade. Now it was a mark of traitors and rogues who destroyed their Hidden Blades to sever their connections to the Brotherhood. Traitors are usually killed by Master Assassins almost immediately once their betrayal is known.

If these two are still alive, that means their skills are impeccable.

The masked one wasted no time throwing a needle towards Naruto but he deflected it with a tri pronged kunai. The figure surprised Naruto with a burst of speed as they appeared in front of him with a dagger drawn but he was quick to bring his own blade up to block it. The two locked blades for a moment and Naruto's slitted eyes glared a hole into the mask before he released his kunai and spun landing a powerful spinning back fist hopping to destroy the mask but his eyes widened in shock when the figures entire body shattered in ice.

He growled when he saw the masked figure standing next to the man with the sword once more.

"He's fast Zabuza. We expected nothing less from the son of the Flash but something about him doesn't seem right."

The larger man removed his sword and nodded. "Thank you Haku, now go entertain his friends."

Haku disappeared and Zabuza quickly closed the distance between them, Naruto barely had time to raise kurama to block the attack. The valyrian steel holding against the giant broadsword.

 _'Gods this kid is strong.'_

Naruto grunted as he pushed Zabuza back and attempted to decapitate him but the mans large sword saved him and before the young assassin could react the mans foot smashed into his face sending him back a few feet.

"Come kid, you'll have to do better than that if you wanna save your girl."

Just like that something in Naruto snapped and Zabuza was blinded by a flash a red before he felt a hand around his neck and his body was slammed into the wall of the tower. For the first time in his life the rouge assassin felt true fear as he stared into the eyes of a demon.

 **Inside Tower**

When Daenerys exited the throne room she entered a corridor. The last one was dark and bleak. This one was bright and lively. The walls were decorated with banners displaying her family sigil while alternating with another banner that had a simple red spiral.

People walked past her and bowed while calling her your grace. She didn't have time to answer before she was tackled by two blurs and her eyes widened when she got a look at the two. The first was a boy with blonde hair and violet eyes while the girl had silver hair and blue eyes.

"Mama come on! Papa said we can't open our gifts until you get there."

The girl nodded her head with just as much enthusiasm as her apparent brother. The two dragged her to a room where she found Naruto standing over a crib cooing over a small blonde babe.

"Papa we found mama!"

The girl latched on to her fathers leg while the boy ran towards the two boxes on the bed.

"Minato I told you about jumping on the bed."

The boy flopped on the bed and gave a grin much like his father. "Sorry papa."

Daenerys looked on in shock as Naruto put the girl on his shoulders and spun around a fit of giggles erupting from their daughter before Naruto turned to her.

"Come Dany, I'm sure the twins are dying to open their gifts."

A smile slowly crept to her face as her heart swelled with joy as Naruto turned and faced her.

"What do you think love? Do the twins deserve their gifts?"

She could only smile as she joined her family on the bed and Naruto produced a small scroll which he handed to the girl.

"To my daughter Visenya, I gift you the technique that made your mother famous on the battlefield. It took her some time to master but I'm sure you'll have no problem mastering it with both of our help."

The small girl buried herself into a embrace with her mother.

"Thank you mama! I'm going to be a warrior just like you and papa."

"Hey, I wanna be a warrior!"

Minato glared at Visenya and Daenerys smiled as Naruto reached behind his back.

"And you shall my son with the same technique that made me and your grandfather famous."

He removed a tri pronged kunai and Minato's eyes widened as he snatched the blade from his father.

"This is one of the hardest techniques ever created and will take a long time for you to learn but I believe in you my son."

Minato smile at his father before he and his sister ran out of the room yelling about who would master their technique first. Once the children were gone Naruto placed his forehead against Dany's.

"You know you'll have to wake up soon."

Daenerys nodded with tears streaming down her face. "Just a bit longer."

Naruto could only nod as the two sat in silence.

 **Outside the Tower**

Zabuza was completely overwhelmed by Naruto who seemed to abandon all strategy and attacked like a animal. The rogue assassin was not prepared when Naruto caught his sword and tore it in half with his bare hands.

"What are you?"

Naruto simply roared and tossed one half of the ruined sword at him which Zabuza jumped over before flashing through some hand seals.

"Water release: Water dragon bullet!"

Before Naruto could react a wave of water in the shape of a dragon slammed into him. Zabuza gave a sigh of relief but it was short lived as Naruto jumped out of the wave and tried ton decapitate him with the other half of the broken sword. The rouge assassin barely got out of the way, jumping back trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and Naruto.

"What is this kid."

He received a answer in the form of roar as Naruto charged again, this time faster than before and he felt the pain in his ribs and Naruto delivered a bone crushing kick to his side. He then spun and delivered a powerful back kick that sent Zabuza crashing into the tower. The man found himself unable to move and watched as Naruto held out his palm and red chakra began spiraling around him. The rouge could only watch in fear as Naruto charged.

" **Demon style: Burning Rasengan!"**

The attack drilled into Zabuza who couldn't even scream. His body couldn't even register the pain as a gaping hole burned into his stomach while his body smashed through the wall of the tower. His red eyes stared at the dead rouge before looking around at the warlocks who came to defend their tower. A dark and sinister smirk made it's way to Naruto's face.

" **No more hiding.** "

A dark red aura surrounded Naruto as he charged. It didn't take long for the walls of the corridor to be painted red as the assassin used his claw like nails to shred the warlocks to pieces. They fired spells at him but his shroud simply burned it away. One tried to run but Naruto ripped out his spin. He went to attack another one but but he vanished, all of them vanished and the gaping hole in the wall disappeared as well.

"It's time."

Naruto heard a scream from the end of the corridor and he roared as he recognized Daenerys's voice.

"There's no longer a need for that."

The man held out his hand and Naruto felt all his chakra fade away and he shifted back to his normal self.

"What did you do to me?"

The man looked at him and shook his head. "So much power yet you are unwilling to wield it. You have yet to awaken the warrior within."

Another scream ripped through the tower and Naruto wasted no time charging past the warlock. When he reached the next room the sight he saw surprised him. Daenerys sat in a bed of blankets and in each arm she held a screaming baby. Her dragon eggs sat behind her. Naruto felt tears run down his eyes as he ran to her.

"A boy and a girl. A healthy and beautiful boy and girl."

The assassin sobbed as he took in the faces of his newborn children. The boy had blonde hair while the girl had silver. He noticed the features the resembled his and the one's that resembled her.

"You have given us a lot of trouble today."

Naruto turned around and saw several warlocks enter the room. He felt a familiar burning sensation as a bit of the foreign chakra entered his system.

"The mystery behind your people's abilities is unknown and we've studied your people for years wondering how we could level the playing field but our magic died years ago. Until Daenerys Targaryen came into our city with her dragon eggs, then our magic pulsed and we thought what if the dragons breathed. Our magic would grow, but you came in here and showed us that we know nothing about your people."

Daenerys pulled there children closer and Naruto could feel his power slowly rising.

"What does this have to do with us?"

The warlock smirked as shackles appeared around his wrist and clones of the warlock appeared and pulled on the chains to keep him in the center on the room.

"Only death can pay for life. And we have three sacrifices for three dragons who will stay here with their mother until the end of time."

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what they meant and Daenerys let out a sob.

"You won't touch my kids and I will not stay here. My home is across the sea, my people are waiting for me."

"They will be waiting a long time."

Several cauldrons erupted in flames and Daenerys screamed but Naruto remained calm, remembering his training with Jiraiya.

 _***Flashback***_

 _"Chakra flows through our body like our blood but through it's own network. It takes time and practice to learn how to control it."_

 _Jiraiya sat cross legged across from Naruto who sat the same, both had their eyes closed._

 _"But you have something else Naruto. Hidden below the surface waiting to boil through and take control of you. But hopefully together we can find away to control it."_

 _"How will we do that Lord Jiraiya?"_

 _"Honestly, I don't know? But I think you do. Deep down you have the key to reigning in this power."_

 _Naruto nodded and continued to meditate. He stayed in the darkness for what felt like hours until he wasn't in the dark anymore. Now he stood at the entrance of a cave. Something pulled him and he walked through the cave until he stood in front of a massive cage. The bars were the thickest metal he had ever seen in his life but it was what was in the cage that scared him. He couldn't see it clearly but he could tell it was massive. He had read the stories about Balerion the Black Dread but this beast topped that undoubtedly._

 _" **Your not ready yet."**_

 _Naruto took a step back as he caught a glimpse at the teeth that were taller than him._

 _"What are you?"_

 ** _"That doesn't matter right now because your not ready."_**

 _"Ready for what?"_

 _The creature opened it's eyes and and instead of anger Naruto saw boredom._

 _" **Your still weak. Go away."**_

 _The creature roared and Naruto opened his eyes to see Jiraiya still sitting across from him unaware of what just played out._

 _***End Flashback***_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in front of the gate once more.

" **Your stronger than the last time you were here. But still not ready."**

Naruto walked forward until he stood in the very front of the cage.

"My family is in danger. Now I don't know if your something my mind conjured up to help me understand my power but I don't care. I need to save my family."

The beast gave a deep laugh and stood up and it took all of Naruto's strength not to cower in fear. The beast was actually a fox with nine tails. The fox stood over fifty feet tall and it's tails seemed like they could crumble they lashed out in the cage.

" **I can assure you, I am very real...** **I'll lend you my power but don't think of it as destruction and anger think of it as strength."**

Naruto felt the familiar energy surge through him but unlike before where it was forced this time he accepted it as he opened his eyes and yanked on the chains that held him. The warlocks holding the chains were thrown into pillars as Naruto stared around the room with his red eyes.

" **Only death can pay for life huh. Let's see about that."**

Naruto grabbed one of the flaming cauldrons at a group before turning to the leader.

"It seems you are finally accepting your role."

Naruto growled before he grabbed the mans throat and lifted him off the ground. He prepped his other hand to pierce his heart but Daenerys stopped him.

"Naruto wait!"

The assassin stopped his hand inches away and turned to her still in the blankets.

"Take the kids, I'll handle this."

 **"Now is not the time."**

"Naruto please trust me."

Naruto stayed quite for a few moments before dropping the warlock but before he could run Naruto stopped him. " **Demon Art Hell Chains."**

Several red smokey chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around the warlock. The chains made a hissing sound and the man screamed in pain making Naruto smile a little as he took the kids.

" **Are you sure about this?"**

Daenerys nodded but stared at him a bit shocked having never seen him like this before.

 **Outside the Tower**

The rest of the assassins stood outside the tower with Ser Jorah and the rest of the khalasar who had came after hearing the commotion and hearing that their Khaleesi had gone missing. Jiraiya had tried a few techniques but couldn't get in so they had to wait and hope Naruto could handle it on his own.

"Do you think they're ok?"

Jiraiya nodded to Ser Jorah. "I've been working with Naruto for years and he never gives up, especially when someone he cares for is in trouble. He'll go to the end of the world to save Daenerys."

Jorah nodded and Edward spoke. "So you never told us Lord Jiraiya. Are we backing the girl or what?"

Before Jiraiya could speak a wave of red energy blasted through the tower and Naruto stepped out. His body shielded by the red chakra and he carried two children in his arms.

The Sannin stared at his student in shock as he handed the babes off to Irri and Doreah.

"Your controlling it?"

"Where is the Khaleesi?"

Naruto ignored both Jorah and Jiraiya and stepped back towards the tower.

" **You all should step back.** "

Jorah went to go towards him but Jiraiya stopped him as he felt his chakra surge.

" **Demon Art:...Fire Curtain."**

Everyone watched in shock as a massive ring of fire formed above the tower. It spun rapidly for a few moments and only Jiraiya seemed to notice that Naruto was controlling it, holding it back. But reluctantly the assassin released the technique.

" **Fall.** "

The fire dropped from the sky like a waterfall of flames directly onto the tower. Everyone got as far as possible but Naruto stood directly in front of the flames rooted in place, his chakra cloak protecting him from the flames.

The inferno lasted several minutes and it was impossible to see the through the flames but it didn't take a genius to know that there would be nothing left when they finally died down. And after what felt like an eternity the flames disappeared as if they were never there and the tower gone. Reduced to ash and the only thing remaining was the unburned body of Daenerys Targaryen but that wasn't the surprising part. The reptile like creatures sat on her shoulders.

"Impossible."

All around them Dothraki dropped to their knees while Naruto wrapped his cloak around Daenerys, his dark features fading away.

"My Lord, how is this possible?"

Jiraiya could only look on in shock as the black and red dragon spread his wings and let out a screech.

 **Outside The City**

Several figures stood on a cliff overlooking the city.

"The warlocks failed."

"No, they did their job, now we have seen a glimpse of his true power."

"I also wouldn't count the warlocks out just yet, they have a few tricks up their sleeve."

"You are quite my Lord, are you not pleased with the results?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is in the end, Naruto Uzumaki will know Pain."

 **And Done!**

 **This has been the toughest chapter I have ever written. It's the most I've ever used chakra in a story and I hope I did well. As you can see I let Daenerys keep the baby or babies. The next chapter will follow what's going on in Westeros and then some fluff chapters with Naruto and Daenerys as new parents as well as assassin training. Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Deuces** **!**


End file.
